A Different Kind of Truth Abridged (?)
by The Infamous Man
Summary: There is a story where the worlds of cowboys, Stands, and the wide open world are combined with a world of Personas, a small Japanese Town, Murders, and Mystery Food X. This is not that story. This is a story where the author takes the piss at himself and that story. Snippets are more than welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own JoJo or Persona, and credit goes to Hiimdaisy for the parody comic.**

* * *

Johnny Joestar sighed as he got off the train on his wheelchair via the ramp. He could not just step off like a normal person, because... because...

Johnny's eyes teared up as he curled up his right hand into a fist. "Goddamn disability!"

 _Starting today, you are moving in with your uncle and cousin in Inaba. Where you'll be living in for the next year!_

Johnny looked up, his eyes widened in shock. "What the hell?"

 _Oh? You didn't know? I'm your conscious! Nice to meet you!_

"Where the hell have you been all this time!?" Johnny shouted out, only for the voice to merely snort.

 _Because you never even bothered to listen!_

"I think I would have noticed a freakin' disembodied voice earlier if you've always been here!"

 _Well anyway, we're going to be together for a while._

"Oh joy..." Johnny grumbled as he pushed his chair through the train station.

 _So... you want to see a totally unrelated fifteen year old girl in a bikini?_

Johnny stopped, and his expression turned to stony indifference. "No."

 _...Really? You're gay? Wow, that's a first._

"I'm not gay!" Johnny shouted with his face now flushed red.

 _And yet you don't want to see a totally unrelated fifteen year old girl in a bikini._

"So what?! I don't have to drool over girls! What's so great about them anyways!?" Johnny's eyes twitched as the voice went silent.

 _...Bi then?_

"Screw you!"

 _Well too bad, I'm showing it anyway!_

 _"OMG!"_ Rise Kujikawa, idol heartthrob and source of morally questionable merchandise, cried out as waves crashed behind her bikinied form. _"I'm so totally fat!"_

 _Awwww yeah..._

"Meh. Seven out of ten." Johnny replied without any form of enthusiasm whatsoever.

 _...Just go meet your uncle weirdo._

"Hey!"

Johnny looked to his left to see a middle aged man smoking with a frowning six-year-old girl.

"I'm Ryotaro Dojima." Dojima then pat his right hand on the girl's head, who obviously looked uncomfortable. "And this is Nanako. Have you seen a Japanese kid around here with silver hair? I'm supposed to pick up my nephew and..."

"I'm your nephew you idiot." Johnny could not help but notice the moment of awkward silence that passed by.

"...I told my sister how living in America would corrupt our family! I warned her!" Dojima shouted as he raised his first to the air and shook it.

"...Can we just go?"

"Come on kid." Dojima stated, his mood switching from enraged to cheerful. "Be a bit more formal! After all..." Dojima then ran forward and shoved his face only inches away from Johnny's, looking at him intensely. _"I've seen you naked."_

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Um..." Nanako spoke up for the first time, making the two look at her. "Why are you in that weird chair?"

Tears formed in Johnny's eyes before he pushed himself off at rapid speeds and sobbed out, "WAAAAHHH! I HATE MYSELF!"

* * *

 _ **A Different Kind of Truth Abridged (?)**_

* * *

 **Note:** **Yeah, I don't really know what I was thinking when I made this. Thanks goes to Sir Godot for saying this was actually funny.**

 **Basically, it's how I envision a flandarized version of Johnny Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and one of the main characters of my fic _A Different Kind of Truth_ in Hiimdaisy's Persona 4 parody. **

**This is basically me taking the piss at myself. That's pretty much it.**

 **Since there are enough snippets and with the approval of the folks at Spacebattles, I'm posting this as its own story.**

 **Please check out _A Different Kind of Truth,_ and be sure to review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own JoJo or Persona, and credit goes to Hiimdaisy for the parody comic.**

* * *

 **Part 2 (By Vegeta the 3rd)**

As they watched Johnny flee, Dojima sighed. "So my nephew is also a pansy. Great. Well, at least he's not some suicidal super hero idiot."

Elsewhere in Fuyuki City, Shirou Emiya sneezed loudly ("AHHCHOO!")... in the confines of his shed. The force was so great it caused every heavy collected and broken item to collapse on top of him and kill him. Bad End #42 was achieved, and the portal to Taiga Dojo started to open...

Back in Inaba, Nanako turned to her father in confusion "What's wrong with super heroes?"

Completely indifferent, her father waved his hand to her while fiddling for another cigarette. "Shaddup Adachi and go fetch your 'American' cousin. Who know how many miles are left in that chair."

A sniffle. "B-but I'm Nanako..."

 **Part 3 (By me/TIM):**

"I can't believe I pushed myself from the train station to here..." Johnny muttered to himself as he looked up to the sky, sitting on the street in front of the completely inconspicuous MOEL gas station.

 _And what a great place to stop yourself!_ _Now you can go around and explore the town that you will live in for the next year!_

"And why exactly should I do that?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm just going to call Dojima and tell him to pick me up."

 _So you're lazy too? Wow, this really is a first for me._

"What kind of conscious regularly insults the person it is in?" Johnny glared upwards, sincerely hoping the disembodied voice could somehow see his displeasure.

 _My kind... or your kind. Our kind? It's very confusing in all honesty. Just roll with it._

"Hey!"

Johnny turned his head to the totally still turning up a profit gas station to see a worker run towards him. A worker with long grey hair... and long eyelashes... and also painted nails.

"What's a fellow normal guy like you doing all the way out here? In my totally normal town?" The gas station attendant asked in a feminine voice trying way to hard to make it low and rugged.

Johnny decided to respond in the most socially acceptable and polite way possible.

"Screw off buddy."

"Come on now fellow normal human!" The attendant grinned from ear to ear as he walked up even closer to Johnny. "We can have some small talk!"

 _You decided to humor this creepy gas station attendant._

"No I didn't!" Johnny shouted out in anger.

 _Yes you are!_

"No I'm no-!" Johnny then blinked as he saw the extremely unthreatening gas station attendant in front of him. "Damn it!"

"Say, by the way guy..." The gas station attendant's grin greww even wider and his eyes seemed to grow three more sizes. Totally normal human biology. "Can I touch your hand?"

"Wha? No you ca-!"

Then, the attendant's right hand shot forward and touched Johnny's left.

"Te-he!" The attendant giggled out before skipping away. "Thank you!"

"Hey wait, come back here!" Johnny yelled out while shaking his fist, before stopping.

 _Hey, are you okay?_

"Oh yeah jus-" Johnny did not even get to finish his sentence as his cheeks bulged, his skin paled, and he turned his head to the side and began throwing up bad airplane food and various other weird Japanese candy he had gotten from the airport. "Holy Sergio Leone! W-when the hell did I eat corn!?"

 _Wow, okay... that doesn't look good._

"You think!?"

"Drank too much? You Americans and your alcohol..." Dojima's voice reached Johnny's ears, and he turned his head back to see Dojima sitting in his car with the window pulled down, watching him with Nanako frowning and looking over his shoulder. "Just tough it out ya sissy."

"I don't drink you asshole!"

"What kind of teen doesn't drink? Back in my day..."

"Are you okay? You don't look so good..." Nanako commented softly with her frown growing even deeper.

"I'm throwing up right now. What do you think!?"

 _This is interesting... could it have been from that creepy gas station attendant?_

Johnny frowned. "Hey, you know you might be onto something there..."

 _NOPE! You're just tired!_

"Being tired doesn't make you throw up!"

 _Shut up and stop thinking about things!_

"But what about that weirdo from...?"

 _What weirdo? I didn't say anything! You must be hearing things!_

"But you said...!"

Johnny then blinked as he heard a car begin to drive away, and Johnny turned his head to see Dojima's car going down the street without him.

"Wait you asshole! Come back here!" Johnny shouted angrily as he pushed himself after the moving vehicle commandeered by his uncle.

 _Truly the start to a wonderful year!_

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Note: I really don't know what comes to my mind when I make these. But hey, if you can't make fun of yourself you have no sense of humor.**

 **Special thanks to Vegeta the 3rd for adding his own little snippet. Be sure to check out his own fic _Fate/Reach Out_ , wich is awesome and connects the Fate and Persona series perfectly!**

 **Also anyone is welcome to add their own little snippets on this 'abridged' thing as well! Just send them to me and they'll be posted whenever!**

 **Be sure to leave reviews on both this and A Different Kind of Truth. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own JoJo or Persona, and credit goes to Hiimdaisy for the parody comic.**

* * *

"So let me tell you about this time I changed your diaper..."

"Please don't." Johnny groaned out as he looked upon the bowl of rice in front of him. He reached out for the chopsticks next to the bowl, but as soon as his skin made contact with the wood it erupted into flame. "What the hell!?"

"Pfft. You're half-Japanese and you don't know how to handle chopsticks in the way that prevents combustion? What are you, younger than Nanako?" Dojima asked as he continued to wolf down his rice, ignoring the distressed look on Nanako's face.

"They are wood! Why the hell would wood just suddenly light on fire after you touch it!?"

"Didn't your mom teach you anything?"

"You...! You...!"

 _You are enjoying a nice, peaceful dinner with your new family!_

"No I'm not you ass!" Johnny shouted up to the ceiling, as if it were where the voice was originating from.

All it succeed in doing was making him look crazy.

"A pansy and insane huh? Wow. What a combin-" Dojima was stopped from his latest 'compliment' when his phone suddenly rang. Quick as a whip, he picked it up and said, "Dojima here!"

"Dojima sir!" A voice came out from the other end, letting Johnny and Nanako hear the conversation. "They're selling those cute little ice-cream things you like for half-off at Junes!"

"I'M ON THE CASE!" Dojima shouted loudly and professionally, shutting his phone and getting off of his couch to walk to the door. "Daddy's got some..." Dojima licked his lips. " _criminals_ to apprehend."

The door then shut down, leaving Johnny to stare at the door with a face that screamed of murder and Nanako frowning with teary eyes.

The voice in Johnny's head decided to leave its own two cents.

 _HATE! PLOT! HATE! PLOT! HATEPLOTHATEPLOTHATEPLOTHATEPLOT!_

"I'm going to my room not to punch anything or smash my face into a pillow crying!"Johnny shouted as he got onto his wheelchair and quickly pushed himself to the stairs leading to his room. Quickly grabbed onto the railing, lifted himself off... then fell down face-first onto the stairs. "Son of a John Ford!"

"Um, you okay...?" Nanako tentatively asked, and Johnny turned his head to show her his glaring eyes coupled with tears flowing from his eyes.

"N-N-YES! I'M FINE! I DON'T NEED HELP!"

Johnny's scream caused Nanako to sniffle and then cry. "WAAAAH!" She wailed before running to her room and shutting the door.

 _Wow. Off to a great start huh?_

"Piss off!"Johnny then looked back to the stairs. "Oh Batman, son of god... please give me strength..."

Later that night...

"WAAAAH! MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" Johnny shouted as he hugged a small medal while sitting on the floor.

 _Plot!_

Later than that.

Johnny slept peacefully, clutching a small stuffed horse while lying on the bed.

Then, the room flooded in fog and a mysterious figure hovered over Johnny.

 ** _"Heeeelloooo Jooooeeeesstaaaarrr..."_**

Johnny opened his eyes and stared at the figure. "...Hi?"

 ** _"Ploooooooottttt..."_** The figure whispered before it suddenly disappeared, leaving Johnny alone to keep staring up with widened eyes.

And no American went to sleep that night...

But thankfully!

 _Hey!_

Johnny paused while eating the normal Japanese breakfast (According to anime) bread in mouth. "Hm?"

 _It's time for school!_

Johnny's face fell. "Ugh..."

Johnny then left the house, ignoring Nanako's stricken face as he pushed himself down the path to school in his uniform, munching on bread and ignoring the standard Sakura petals blowing.

 _You wondered what fun, exciting adventures await for you in your new school!_

"Not really." Johnny declared, completely ignoring the giggling little groups of high school girls and pushing away normal high school boys trying to talk to him. "I'll probably get a teacher who's a real pain in the ass."

Then when Johnny arrived at school...

"EBERYBODY IN DIS SCHOOL IS A WHORE!" The creature that was only known as King Moron declared as soon as Johnny entered the room, right into his face, spitting all over Johnny's rather handsome looks. "NOW TAKE YER CHASITY BELT AND SIDDOWN!"

 _Wow. You weren't kidding._

Johnny then looked at his class, which was staring back at him.

 _Time to make a good first impression!_

Johnny looked back at King Moron and shouted, "Fuck the man!"

 _Smooth..._

Before anyone could react, the loudspeaker suddenly blared out, "Someone got killed. Now go home."

Johnny blinked. "Wait. Someone got killed?"

 _Eh. Probably not important._

"Feels pretty damn important to me!"

"Hey there American transfer student!" A girl shouted, breaking Johnny's attention from his inward discussion and look at the girl his age with short brown hair and a green jacket flagged by another girl wearing red with long black hair. "You're Johnny Joestar right? I'm Chie Satonaka!"

"And I'm uncomfortable..." The other girl whispered out, causing Chie to grin as she elbowed her on the arm.

"And this is Yukiko Amagi! We were wondering if you would be interested in helping us go ho-!"

"Piss off." Johnny interrupted as he got onto his chair and began to push himself away.

Chie just stared at him, frozen in shock for a second, before glaring and shouting. "What? Are you too good for us or something you jerk!?" Johnny then stopped, frozen in place as Chie continued. "You jerkish jerk! We're two girls who want to hang out with you and you tell us to piss off!? Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!"

Johnny then slowly turned around, and Chie was taken aback by the serene expression on his face. "Nobody has called me that before."

"Um..." Chie began to look as uncomfortable as Yukiko.

 _What?_

Johnny then pushed himself off of his chair and hugged Chie's waist. "I'll be with you until the day you die!"

"W-What?!"

"Call me a jerk again! Call me other things! Asshole! Dick! Anything! _Please_!"

 _I'm starting to think you have issues man._

"A-At least you want to go with us...?" Chie stated with a strained smile on her face.

 _This is a start of a... friendship? I guess?_

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Note: While you all wait for the next update of ADKoT, please enjoy this thing I just came up with.**

 **Also anyone is welcome to add their own little snippets on this 'abridged' thing as well! Just send them to me and they'll be posted whenever!**

 **Be sure to leave reviews on both this and A Different Kind of Truth. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own JoJo or Persona, and credit goes to Hiimdaisy for the parody comic.**

* * *

"Um… listen." Chie began, trying to push Johnny off of her. "We're going out of school to go home and will probably talk about things that you don't care about… Is that okay?"

Johnny looked up to her desperately. "Will you be calling me a jerk some more during that?"

"Um… Maybe?"

"Then I'll do it!"

 _You seriously have some weird fetishes man…_

"It's not like that!" Johnny shouted out. "I just want her to call me names that I deserve! And that makes me happy! Really happy! Super happy!"

"This is not helping to make me any less uncomfortable." Yukiko spoke up, and Chie simply smiled.

"Come on Yukiko! It'll be interesting to hang out with a kind of messed-up transfer student and…"

Suddenly, a brown-headed teenager with headphones who was in no way important to the story went up to Chie and tapped her shoulder, holding a DVD case in his right hand. "Hey Chie listen, I'm really sorry but I…"

Chie's head snapped as it turned to the teenager, fire in her eyes as she screamed out, _"TRIAL OF THE DRAGON!"_

Then she kicked the teen in his crotch.

"Oh motherfuc-!" The teen groaned out as he collapsed onto the ground in the fetal position.

"Okay! Lets go and talk about things that aren't in the slightest important!" Chie cheered out, while both Yukiko and Johnny pointed and laughed at the fallen teen.

 _You enjoyed having a deep and friendly conversation with the two girls!_

"No I didn't! It was boring as all hell!"

 _Well I don't care!_

"Johnny, stop talking to yourself and look!" Chie shouted as she pointed at a crowd gathered around a telephone pole.

"Damn, can't believe we got here too late…"

"Yeah, why do the cops and ambulances have to be so damn fast in an actual emergency!?"

"Sorry poopsikins, but I…"

"Come on mom! I wanted to post the dead body on SpeedwagonBook!"

"A dead body?" Johnny asked, glee beginning to form on his face. "A dead body! Finally! I always wanted to see one!"

"I know right!? It'll be just like that movie! Just a group of friends going out and finding a dead body which cements their friendship forever!" Chie shouted, a giant grin forming on her face while Johnny's face morphed to one of disgust.

"Don't… Don't mention the F word to me again." Johnny then pointed to the ambulance nearby. "Come on! Lets go see if the body is still inside and poke it with a stick! Lets have some good, clean American fun!"

"We're in Japan." Yukiko pointed out, while Johnny shrugged.

"Not when I'm around we're not."

"Hey! You kids shouldn't be here!" Dojima shouted, walking up to the teens. "We're hard at work here!"

"Yeah. I can see that." Johnny said dryly as he eyed the box of ice-cream sandwiches in Dojima's hand.

"Ew! Dead bodies! Ew Ew Ew!" Shouted the other detective who was a lovable lazy and fun scamp while he ran to the side and threw up a mixture of booze, coffee, cabbage, and ice cream.

"So yeah…" Dojima then began eating another sandwich and said, "You kids should go home."

"But we wanted to poke the dead body with a stick…" Chie whined out while Dojima simply laughed.

"Then ya should have gotten here an hour earlier!"

 _You decided to head home before you could seriously hurt your uncle for ruining your plans._

"No I did no-!" Johnny then looked around and saw that he was in the Dojima household. "Oh God damn it…"

Johnny watched Nanako sniffle as the TV droned out, _"Mayumi Yamano was found dead this morning and that's why you're eating alone tonight."_ Then the tone suddenly became cheerful and shouted, _"In other news JUNES COMMERCIAL!"_

"YAY!" Nanako cheered out, while Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you happy with commercials? They are the worst part of TV."

"Because whenever Dad's busy at work, I sing the Junes song over and over again to feel less alone and depressed!" Nanako declared with a beaming smile on her face.

"That sounds incredibly sad and messed up." Johnny commented, speaking aloud what numerous others in the Multiverse including a sometimes silent and sometimes monotone silver-haired teen and a red-haired teen with a hero complex who happened to die a lot thought.

Ignoring Johnny, Nanako began to sing, "Every day is great at your~!" Then, Nanako began to tear up and sniffle out. "Y-your~! J-J-J-Jun-J!"

 _You decided to go to sleep after tucking Nanako in and not contemplate brutally murdering your uncle, and next morning went on your way to school._

"Will you stop doing that!?" Johnny shouted in anger before noticing a trash can with a lower torso sticking out of it begin rolling in front of him. "The hell?"

 _You decided to help some loser stuck in a trash can._

"Hello!? Can someone please help me!? I thought this was a good idea!" The unimportant brown-haired teen from before shouted from inside.

"Why should I?" Johnny asked.

 _Out of the goodness of your heart?_

"Try a new one."

 _Because he might repay you._

"Good enough for me." Johnny then reached down and pulled the trash can off the teen.

The teen beamed and said, "Nice to meet you! I'm Yosuke Hanamura! Thanks for helping me out! To pay you back and not because I'm desperate to hang out with anybody or anything, I'll treat you to some food after school!"

 _"TRIIIAL OF THE DRAGON!"_ Chie's voice shouted in the distance, but the two teens ignored it.

"And don't worry, I know the perfect place to get…"

"TRRRIIIIAAAALLL OF THE DRAAAGOOON!" Chie shouted into Yosuke's ear, fury burning in her eyes before her face returned to normal. "Let me mooch off your free meal and we'll call it even!"

"Ugh…"

 _Then school happened, and you all went to Junes like the consumer zombies you are._

"Not wrong there, but we couldn't care less." Johnny commented as he continued to sit like always into his wheelchair, with Yosuke sitting to his right and Chie sitting to his left continuing out shout 'Steak! Steak!'.

"So anyway, I moved here because my dad is the manager and…"

"Don't care. Where the hell is the food?" Johnny asked, looking around for the waiter.

"Um, you sure you don't? I mean its an important piece of my backstory and…"

"Could honestly not give less of a damn. Where the hell is the free grub you promised me?"

Yosuke raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're kind of an asshole."

Suddenly, a wide grin broke onto Johnny's face and he whispered out, "Oh yeah, I know…"

"Why am I so miserable?" A slightly older and honestly not that hot teen girl in a Junes apron spoke to herself while wandering around the Junes foodcourt.

"Hey! It's Saki-senpai!" Yosuke then got up and waved at the teen. "Hey Sen-!"

The girl then twirled around and looked at him, a wide and honestly fake smile spreading across her face as she spoke in a fake happy tone, "Hey Hana-caaaan!" The smile grew a bit more forced as she asked, "Driving all the family owned stores away by inviting your stupid friends along?"

"…What?" Yosuke asked, taken aback by the accusation why Saki simply shrugged.

"What? I don't know! I'm so tired!"

"Senpai… look. I know how unwell you're feeling and well… that book I read said that now's a good time as any." Yosuke then took a deep breath and his cheeks flushed. "S-Senpai, listen… I can help you out and stuff. Because I…. I lo-!"

Saki completely ignored Yosuke's heartfelt confession and looked at Johnny. "Hey! Aren't you the totally bishie transfer student everyone's talking about?" Yosuke's face fell at being ignored, and began to turn around and cry.

"You are kind of a bishie." Chie admitted with a nod while Johnny simply groaned.

"It's not my fault I turned handsome when I hit puberty!"

"Since you're hot, you should totally ditch Hana-chan because he's a _loser_ and you should get _better friends_!" Saki spoke in the same sickly happy and sweet tone while Johnny just glared.

"And you are a bitch. Piss off." Johnny said coldly while Yosuke laughed and patted Saki on the shoulder, having finished crying out his broken heart.

"S-Senpai! You're such a kidder!"

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." Saki growled out while glaring at Yosuke before turning around and leaving. "Okay, like bye~!"

"Say guys! You wanna hear something cool!?" Chie asked with a grin. "Watch the TV while it's raining and midnight and you'll see magic people who are totally into you!"

"That sounds incredibly stupid and desperate." Johnny pointed out dryly while Yosuke just shrugged.

"None of us have anything better to do at night. I mean homework? Come on…"

 _So all three of you decided to try out this incredibly stupid rumor tonight. Because nothing bad could happen from it at all._

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Note: Finally, here's some new material.**

 **Also anyone is welcome to add their own little snippets on this 'abridged' thing as well! Just send them to me and they'll be posted whenever!**

 **Be sure to leave reviews on both this and A Different Kind of Truth. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own JoJo or Persona, and credit goes to Hiimdaisy for the parody comic.**

* * *

 _So you got home and watched TV all night like normal, anti-social teens do._

"I'm not anti-social!" Johnny replied in a huff while sitting on the floor, his face inches away from the television. "Besides, this is a good movie!"

 _"I may be crazy now, but remember how badass I was in westerns and in the 80's."_ Clint Eastwood whispered out from the TV while taking aim at the comic relief but still dangerous scumbag's noose.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and the TV screen now only showed the yellow picture of that Saki getting mauled by weird black monsters with tentacle who were...

 _Must be that thing Chie was talking about earlier._

"Okay, I've seen enough Japanese media to know where this is going." Johnny then reached to the TV's channel buttons...

 ** _THOU ART THEE ART THOU STICK YOUR HAND IN THE TV DO IT DO IT DO IT!  
_**  
"GAH! I'M SORRY!" Johnny shouted in fear at the strange but totally not plot-relevant voice before proceeding to follow its directions

At that moment, the TV screen chomped on his arm.

And his right leg kicked up.

"Sweet John Wayne!" Johnny cried out as he then stood up. "I can wal-!"

Then his arm came out of the TV and he fell on the ground.

"Son of Sergio Cobucci!"

"U-Um..." Nanako began peeking her head through the door. "A-Are you al-"

"No! No I didn't just fall after regaining the use of my legs! I'm not crying!" Joihnny tearfully shouted, much to Nanako's confusion.

"What?"

"J-Just get out of here!"

"WAAAH!" Nanako shouted as she cried while leaving.

 _The next day...  
_  
"I knew it! Saki-senpai is totally my soul-mate!" Yosuke shouted as he pumped his fist into the air. "Now I gotta call her so that we can plan the wedding and...!"

"Huh? But she's my soul-mate too!" Chie shouted, eyes widened in fear.

"You know normally I would act completely homophobic and stuff to something like that, but the mental image is kind of hot."Yosuke replied with drool coming out of his mouth.

"No! I'm not like that!"

"Aww..." Yukiko said from her seat, looking down with a frown and blocking out all other noise.

"So Johnny... what did you see?" Chie asked the American, who hadn't moved an inch from his seat.

"...Promise not to laugh?" Johnny asked the two. "I kind of want to tell someone, and you two are the only people that I can barely tolerate."

"Dude, what do you take us for?" Yosuke asked with a grin. "Just tell us."

 _You then proceeded to tell them everything that happened last night._

The reaction was extremely understandable.

"PSHAAW!" Yosuke and Chie simultaneously said as they waved their hands with mocking grins.

"..." Johnny remained silent in the matter as Chie and Yosuke then went off, rolling their eyes while laughing.

"Hey Chie! Lets go to Junes for this _loser_ to stick his head in and walk again!"

"I know right!?"

"...I'm going to enjoy this." Johnny declared as he followed them.

Both of them were still laughing when they reached Junes' Electronics Department, and Johnny sat a foot away from the biggest TV.

"Still think you can laugh at me when I do..."Johnny then shoved his right arm through, and the entire thing went in. "THIS!?"

"WAAAHHH!" The two other teens shouted in fear.

"See!? See!? I wasn't..." Johnny then attempted to pull out, but found that it was stuck. "Um... I swear that this has never happened..."

Yosuke expresses his surprise in the most eloquent way possible.

"I HAVE TO PEE!" Yosuke shouted, already holding his crotch.

"Ew." Both Johnny and Chie give the most eloquent response to Yosuke's surprise.

Yosuke then leaned back and hit both Johnny and Chie and shoving all of them into the TV.

They then landed in a mysterious area with totally not-spooky silhouettes of people on the floor.

Johnny simply stared up at the non-existent ceiling and muttered out, "This is turning out to be another in a long series of regrettable life choices."

"I STILL HAVE TO PEE!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Note: A** **nyone is welcome to add their own little snippets on this 'abridged' thing as well! Just send them to me and they'll be posted whenever!**

 **Be sure to leave reviews on both this and A Different Kind of Truth, which has just recently updated. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own JoJo or Persona, and credit goes to Hiimdaisy for the parody comic.**

* * *

"I have to pee!" Yosuke shouted once again, while Chie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously complaining about having to pee when we're in a place like this?" Chie asked before looking at Johnny, who was sitting up and looking into the fog.

"Uh guys, what the hell is that?"

"Hey! You guys! Stay where you are!" The squeaky and totally non-threatening voice stated as its round body drew closer and closer.

"WAAH! ITS A MONSTER!"Chie and Yosuke shouted in fear.

"How is that a monster? It looks and sounds like the most non-threatening thing ever." However, Johnny's protests fell to deaf ears as Yosuke then grabbed him by his right arm and ran, dragging Johnny's body across the floor. "GAH! Damn it! Let me go! This hurts damn it!"

 _You quickly fled further into the world you have absolutely no knowledge about because...?  
_  
"Because some people flipped out over nothing!" Johnny shouted as he looked at the ceiling.

"Johnny, I know we're in a scary place but please don't go through a mental breakdown right now!" Chie pleaded while Yosuke stood by the door of the random room they fled into.

"Guys, I have to pee." Yosuke declared, only for Johnny and Chie to ignore them.

"It's not a mental breakdown when its true." Johnny then looked around the room. "Where are we?"

The only clues were numerous photos of Misuzu Hiiragi torn with 'SCREW THIS BITCH!' written in red 'paint' on them while a photo of Taro Namatame was surrounded by numerous red hearts with the words 'Namatame-kun!'under it in cutsie letters.

 _Could it be the room of that woman who got killed earlier?  
_  
"I seriously have to pee!"

"Yeah, your right! It has to be that!" Johnny declared with a grin while Chie simply shivered.

"This place is so spooky..."

 _Who knows? That's not important right now!  
_  
"It must be important!" Johnny then pointed at the noose hanging from the ceiling and the tipped-over chair underneath. "Because what happened in here is looking pretty fucking serious!"

"Why would that be he-!?" Before Chie could finish, Yosuke stepped forward.

"YOU GUYS! I HAVE TO PEE! SO BAD!" Yosuke then began to unzip his pants and shouted, "I'M GOING TO PEE RIGHT! NOW!"

Everyone was silent for a second before Yosuke then zipped up his pants. "Never mind."

"You've been obsessed with peeing ever since we got here and now...?" Johnny then looked to the door, and saw a cute cartoon bear peeking through.

"Hey! It took me a long time to find you guys!"

"AAAH! ITS THE MONSTER AGAIN!"Chie and Yosuke shouted in fear while the bear looked behind him.

"I'm not a monster! But some are coming soon!" The bear tossed Johnny a pair of stylish glasses and said, "Put these on so you can fit the setting!"

"You couldn't have gotten me a Gucci brand pair? Cheapskate." Johnny then put on the glasses and saw... well... floating blob monsters with tongues. "Woah! Woah! What the hell!?"

 _Those are Shadows. Duh.  
_  
"The hell is a Shadow!?"

"MORE MONSTERS!" Chie and Yukiko shouted in fear before grabbing Johnny by each arm and running while dragging the teen on the floor.

 _And then was a SERIOUS chase scene!  
_  
"AAH! My hand is bleeding!"Yosuke shouted as he gripped his arm, torrents of blood coming out. "This isn't kid-friendly! This is so mature and cool!"

"I said..."Johnny then put his feet on the ground and jumped away from Chie. "Let me g-Wait, I can jump!?"

 _And soon you escaped from the Shadows!  
_  
"Wait, what about all that happened in between!?"

 _I don't know... friendship and joy about walking... you know, drama and stuff.  
_  
"That's half-assed..." Johnny's eyes then widened as he got a good look at his surroundings. "WAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE!? WHY ARE WE BACK AT DADDY'S HOUSE!?"

"Uh dude... Are you okay?"Yosuke questioned while Johnny curled up into a ball.

"Please take me away... I don't want to be in daddy's house. Daddy is going to call me a sissy, and tell me to stop going around in the bitch chair, and..."

"I think he has serious daddy issues." Chie gate the most intellectual answer to this kind of behavior.

 ** _"Oh trust me, you don't know the half of it."  
_**  
"What the...?" Johnny looked up to see himself, riding on a horse while his totally silky locks blew in the wind. "That's me?"

 _ **"Totally! And if you need proof...**_ " The Shadow Johnny then sniffled and tears came from his eyes. **_"WAAAH! I can't walk and my life totally sucks! I don't want people to pty me but I sure do feel sorry for myself!"  
_**  
"NO YOU AREN'T ME I WOULD NEVER, EVER, EVER SAY THAT!"Johnny shouted out suddenly.

 _ **"Oh, and I once tried to kill mys-"** _ The Shadow then blinked and said, _**"Wow, really? That was easier than I thought."  
**_  
The Shadow then transformed into a fully-armored ghost night.

 _It's SYMBOLIC AND SERIOUS~!  
_  
"Time to run!"All the teens then ran into the building, with Yosuke carrying the curled-up Johnny who was now sucking his thumb.

"What do we do now!?" Chie asked, and then flat-screen TVs dropped from the ceiling.

 ** _"Watch a tragic and totally dark origin story!"  
_**  
The TVs then turned on, showing...

 _"Waah!" A young Johnny cried as medics wheeled the totally-lovable and well-known Nicholas Joestar into the ambulance, who was still holding up both middle-fingers in the general direction of George Joestar. "MY TOTALLY-BETTER-THAN-ME BROTHER IS DEAD!"  
_  
The channel then switched, showing a grown man laughing while Johnny ran away in tears.

 _"Come now, my favorite son would never cry like a bitch when I told him that I didn't love him!" George Joester then took another bite of his grilled steak-and-cheese sandwich. "He always responded with spunk!"_

 _"Um dear..." Came the quiet voice of Orihime Joestar as she pressed harder on the bleeding neck wound. "You shouldn't talk with that injury..."_

 _"At least it shows the little scamp has some balls!"_

 _"WAAH! WHY DOESN'T DADDY LOVE ME!?"  
_  
The screen changed yet again, showing Johnny bleeding on the pavement.

 _"WAAAH! I GOT SHOT FOR SUCH A STUPID REASON!"_

 _"Sorry um... Jake." The nameless hot girl said as she bent over Johnny's body and shrugged. "Its not you, its me."_

 _"I just got shot you bi-!" Johnny's eyes then rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious.  
_  
The channel changed again.

 _Johnny then looked to his bandaged legs on the hospital bed and shouted, "Oh come on!"  
_  
The TV then shut off, and the Shadow crashed through the wall.

 _ **"Oh yeah!"**_ The Shadow looked to the teens. Then, it knocked Chie down to the ground and probably broke several of her bones. **_"Ready to die?"  
_**  
"Nope!" Yosuke shouted before grabbing a chair out of nowhere and hitting the Shadow, who promptly knocked him to the wall. "Gah! Why the hell did I do that!?"

 _Seeing your frie-  
_  
"NO! You don't use that word!"

 _...Fine, your COMRADES hurt themselves on your behalf caused an ancient courage to come out from within you and..._

Johnny then sighed and said, "Alright fine, maybe I am kind of a dick who feels sorry for himself."

 _ **"Well that was anti-climatic."**_ The Shadow declared before it burst into blue flames.

"Yay! We won!" Yosuke declared, pumping his fist into the air while the other plucked out splinters.

"Hooray! We're alive!" Chie then promptly coughed up blood. "Thank god we aren't seriously harmed!"

Johnny then noticed the flame grow smaller and smaller until...

 ** _"I am thou, thou art me..."  
_**  
"Is this a sex thing?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow, and the flame paused. "It feels like a sex thing."

 _...Why would this be a sex thing?  
_  
"Dunno. Just seems like it because of all the crap I just went through."

 _ **"..."**_ The flames then died out and revealed a small ugly-but-cute pink robot elephant hovering in the air. ** _"Just call me Morpheus you little..."  
_**  
"That sounds boring." Johnny then snapped his fingers and declared. "I'm calling you Tusk."

 ** _"But my name is Morpheu-!"  
_**  
"Don't care. Just hurry this up Tusk. We want to get out of here." Yosuke and Chie groaned in agreement to Johnny's declaration. 

**_"...Sister Death... please just hurry up and take me right now. Please."_**

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Note: A** **nyone is welcome to add their own little snippets on this 'abridged' thing as well! Just send them to me and they'll be posted whenever!**

 **Be sure to leave reviews on both this and A Different Kind of Truth, which has just recently updated. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own JoJo or Persona, and credit goes to Hiimdaisy for the parody comic.**

* * *

 _You and your friends barely survived the standard tutorial fight...  
_  
"Oh, so you can just make cyclones huh?" Johnny asked Tusk as it threw the weird ball-tongue Shadows into the air. "That's lame. I wanted something cooler. Why couldn't I get a power that didn't suck?"

Tusk simply raised its middle finger at Johnny.

"I think it's cool!" Chie declared while Johnny simply bowed his head.

"No, no it isn't..."

 _And now you and your friends are recovering!_

"Ow! This hurts! Why does it hurt!?" Johnny asked as he had numerous splinters pulled out of him.

Hard.

"Why couldn't I get a Persona huh? I almost died there too you know!" Yosuke fumed, speaking to no one in particular. Pulling way harder on the splinters than he should. "Why? Why?!"

"Chie! Swap in for this asshole!" Johnny ordered, but saw Chie just fuming in a corner.

"I didn't get to do anything, I was useless... I couldn't do anything..." Chie muttered to herself over and over again, causing Johnny to blink.

The hell's wrong with her?"

 _Inserted angst to amp up the drama.  
_  
"Wait, what?"

"There! All done!" Yosuke shouted, crossing his arms and giving a beaming smile. Johnny looked down to see his arm having several bleeding wounds all over it.

"...You know what? No. I'm not going to get upset over this." Johnny then got onto his feet, grinning. "Because I can now walk! Hah! And they said it couldn't be done! Doctors! What do they know?"

 _Yes! This is it! Now we don't need to keep highlighting the crippled thing! With your disability magically gone you can now operate as just another pretty boy protagoni-!  
_  
At that moment, Johnny fell down onto the ground.

Hard.

"Guilo Petroni!"

 _Wow... for real?  
_  
"What the hell!?" Johnny shouted in anger. "I get the use of my legs back and they don't even work properly!?"

"Don't worry dude!" Yosuke shouted out while holding up his hand. "I'll carry you! Because in all honesty, it'll make me feel better."

"But why can't I do it?" Chie asked, only for Yosuke to laugh.

"Silly Chie, you'll never understand manly bonding moments of trust."

"...Do you?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow before Yosuke then hefted the American over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey wha-? Put me down! This is humiliating you as-!"

 _You and your friends then somehow managed to return to the place you entered from. You know, because you can totally retrace steps like that.  
_  
"None of that made sense!" Johnny shouted in anger at the sky.

"I'm thinking he needs serious help." Yosuke whispered to Chie, who nodded in agreement.

"No kidding, he seems un _bearable_." A mascot spoke, suddenly appearing next to Chie. "Huh? Huh?"

"WAAAH! IT'S THE MONSTER!" Chie and Yosuke yelled out in fear, while the bear lifted its eyebrow.

"I was just going to let you guys out..."

"Wait, you can actually do that?" Johnny asked and the bear nodded its head.

"Yup! It's easy! I mean I just do this..." The bear tapped its foot, and suddenly three TVs appeared out of nowhere.

"WOAH WHAT THE HELL!?" Johnny shouted in horror.

"It's my special ability! A certified Teddie..." Before 'Teddie' could finish, Johnny was backing up in fear.

"Oh Batman... Oh Jack Kirby... I'm stuck in a mad house! How could that just pop out of nowhere!? It doesn't make sense!"

 _...You're realizing this just now?  
_  
"Shut up otherworldy voice!"

"We're trapped!" Yosuke ran around the platform screaming his head off.

"I want my mommy... I want Yukiko...!" Chie sobbed out.

The bear simply rolled his eyes and, as Yosuke passed in front of him, pushed the teen forward. Yosuke knocked into Johnny and Chie, and they went through the TVs.

 _And now you've returned to the real world... which is a whole lot less exciting.  
_  
"We made it!" Chie jumped up and down, pumping her fist into the air. "We survived!"

"What do we do now?" Yosuke asked, and Johnny grinned.

"I know what I'm doing!" He pointed to his chair. "I'm taking that home and beating that piece of crap over the head with it! It's the perfect blunt object! I'll just tell Nanako that it was an accident! Yes!" Johnny placed his feet on the ground and tried to lift himself up...

Only to wobble a bit before falling over.

"What?" Johnny looked at his not-moving legs. "WHAT!?"

 _I don't think those work on this side.  
_  
"OH COME ON!"

 _After crying all the way from Junes...  
_  
"I wasn't crying!" Johnny shouted, totally not throwing away a small tissue box in the Dojima household.

"Hey! Keep it down there ya pan-" Dojima then stopped as he looked his nephew over. "Wow, did you get into a fight before ya got here? I thought you were a sissy but my respect for you went up a few notches!"

Dojima turned his head to look at the TV, missing Johnny flipping the man the bird. Nanako noticed and seemed about ready to cry.

"By the way, a chick named Saki Konishi just went missing." Dojima then took another swig of a can of beer. "All this work is such a pain! It's like the people expect police to solve crimes or something!" Dojima then handed Nanako the can. "Nanako, get daddy another beer!"

"..." Johnny looked at his chair and muttered out, "Damn it, I didn't have a back-up plan."

"What was that?"

"Fuck off!"

"Now you're showing balls!"

 _Then you decided to go to sleep.  
_  
"How can I be asleep when I'm awake and..." Johnny then blinked as he noticed a small midget with an abnormaly long nose and a hot mature woman sitting beside the midget. "...What."

"Heeellllloooooo..." As the mysterious being spoke, its nose stretched and touched Johnny's cheek.

"...What?"

"His name is Igor and I'm Margaret." The woman, Margaret explained in a low voice. "Honestly, there are better things I could be doing with my time."

"Persona Persona Persona Persona..." Igor muttered out, getting closer and closer to Johnny.

"Get away from me!"

"SOCIAL LINKS! SOCIAL LINKS! SOCIAL LINKS!" Igor's nose then wrapped around Johnny's face while the American began to cry in fear. " ** _SOCIAL LINKS_**!"

"ALL RIGHT I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO ALL OF IT JUST GO AWAY!" As soon as Johnny promised that, his form faded from view. Leaving the two otherworldly beings in the car.

Igor chuckled to himself. "Ah, that shall never get old."

"Indeed." Margaret then took out a small clip board and crossed off 'A!Joestar', above it were crossed off last names ranging from Narukami to Seta and GS!Uzumaki to Looping/Dick!Narukami. "Next we have RO!Emiya visiting..."

"Oh this shall be interesting..."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Note: A** **nyone is welcome to add their own little snippets on this 'abridged' thing as well! Just send them to me and they'll be posted whenever!**

 **Be sure to leave reviews on both this and A Different Kind of Truth, which has just recently updated. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own JoJo or Persona, and credit goes to Hiimdaisy for the parody comic.**

* * *

"What the fuck was that...?" Johnny muttered to himself as he sat in the middle of the tub, shivering in fright.

 _Yeah, after... that... you decided to relax in the tub and wash all your worries away!  
_  
"Nothing's going to wash away the memory of..." Johnny's face morphed into one of disgust. "That nose..."

 _Well... we can try at least.  
_  
Suddenly, the bathroom door slammed open revealing Dojima...

"Heeeeey Johnny! I'm *Hic!* Awake~!"

...Who had a beer can in his hand, what looked like drool coming out of his mouth, and smelled like a brewery.

"What the hell Dojima!?" Johnny shouted as he moved all the bubbles of the tub to cover any sort of incriminating parts... and his junk.

 _Yup, those wounds didn't have enough time to heal.  
_  
"Y-You know what Johnny-boy?" Dojima questioned, his speech slurring as he walked over to the tub and placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "I-I was thinkin' that maybe you're a godsend! Social Services has been on my a-urp-ass for years, somethin' about mistreatin' my kid Nan... Nan... Nintendo!"

"Get the hell away from me you drunk!" Johnny ordered as he tried to push Dojima away.

"Come on... I'm not seeing anything new." Dojima placed his head closer to Johnny's and said, "I saw you naked, remember!?"

"I wish I didn't!"

 _Yeah, seriously.  
_  
"You're not hiding anything from me are you?" Dojima asked, only to get punched in the face by Johnny, fell back, and landed on the floor.

"Did I kill him?" Johnny asked, his voice hopeful.

"SNRK! Nanako... Daddy needs another beer..." Dojima muttered out before continuing to snore.

"Damn."

 _Then drying yourself off and getting dressed got really awkward._

But enough about that, it's time for school!

"Hey Chie!" Johnny yelled out to the girl as he pushed himself to her, ignoring the rain and fighting against the wind. "About what happened yesterday..."

"Nothing happened yesterday!" Chie yelled out. "Everything's fine! Everything's just fine! I wasn't useless or anything!" Chie yelled out, causing Johnny to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay...?"

Then, Johnny's umbrella fell off. "Damn!" It fell on the floor, and the rain seemed to come down harder. Totally soaking Johnny.

However, someone walked up to the umbrella, picking it up.

A girl around Johnny's age with short, raven black hair.

Pale lips.

An interesting fashion sense!

She walked up to Johnny and handed him the umbrella. "Here's your stupid umbrella."

Blinking, Johnny asked, "Stupid?"

Suddenly she began blushing and shouted, "I didn't do it for you! I wanted to save the umbrella! BlondieInsulting baka!" She then began running away and shouted, "BAKA!"

"...The hell?" But despite saying that, Johnny got his own blush on his face.

Probably from the insults she threw at him.

 _She seems like she'll be important to the plot!  
_  
"That girl is trouble..." Chie said in a low growl.

 _And thus, you went to school and had a fun, exciting day! And an interesting lunch!  
_  
"SQUIRT!" Johnny's mouth erupted in sweet bean paste as he bit into the mitsudango, the paste flying across the room and landing right on Yosuke.

"AW DUDE!"

"Ha-Ha!" Yukiko laughed out while pointing to the now soaked Yosuke.

"Nice shot!" Chie pat Johnny on the back. "But seriously, you suck with knowing how to eat foreign food!"

 _How to eat Mitsudango for dummies!_

 _Step 1: Put mitsudango in your mouth!_

 _Step 2: Close your damn mouth!_

 _Step 3: Bit with your molars!_

 _Step 4: Chew and swallow!_

"...Yeah, real useful now." Johnny muttered out, while Yosuke walked over to them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Saki? I haven't seen her all da-"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a white-haired and bearded man poked his head in and shouted, "THAT'S BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD!" With that, he closed the door.

"...What?" Yosuke asked in a quiet voice.

"Meh." Johnny began opening a book while Chie looked at Yosuke in pity.

 _Well this is a shocking development! A person in your school died! That makes it super-personal!  
_  
"I have to find out who killed her." Yosuke stated in the utmost seriousness. "I won't feel right until I do so."

"Yosuke..." Chie began to reach out towards him, only for s stupid smile to appear on his face.

"So can we go back to the TV World? PleasePlease _PLEEEEAAAASSSEE!?"_

"...If it'll get you to shut up, sure." Johnny said with a frown while Yosuke pumped his right fist into the air.

"Alright! Time to get the adventures of Yosuke and his two lackeys started!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Note: A** **nyone is welcome to add their own little snippets on this 'abridged' thing as well! Just send them to me and they'll be posted whenever!**

 **Be sure to leave reviews on both this and A Different Kind of Truth, which has just recently updated. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own JoJo or Persona, and credit goes to Hiimdaisy for the parody comic.**

* * *

 **Part 10 by DocHoliday0316:**

 **At Junes**

"Okay you guys, it's dangerous, so we need to be prepared," Yosuke said as he, Johnny, and Chie stood in front of a TV in Junes' Electronics section. He then brought something out from behind his back.

"So I brought a baseball bat!"

He then held out an aliminum baseball bat, brandishing it like a treasure.

"And that's suppose to help us how?" Johnny asked as Yosukeand Chie ignored him and jumped into the flatscreen.

"TV World! Yay~!"

 _You should go in too._

"Why?"

 _To make sure they don't die?_

"And…"

 _Because you can walk in there_

"That's what I was wanting to hear."

 **Minutes later…**

"Hey, it's you guys again!" the weird bear mascot named Teddie said as he was noticed by the trio. The mascot's face turned into a somewhat serious look as he began to accue them.

"Now get it! You must be the ones throwing people in he-"

"SHUT UP AND TAKE OFF THAT SUIT!" Chie shouted as she popped off Teddie's head… only to find that there was nothing in there.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

After much screaming, Teddie managed to pop his head back on.

"We must join forces," the mascot said with a really creepy look on his face.

"Alright, dude, just don't take your head off ever again," Johnny said as his heartbeat began to calm.

After wandering for awhile, the quartet came across what look Inaba's shopping district… if it was on acid. Specifically, they were in front of a store labeled "Konishi Booze".

"Hey, It's Senpai's Parents store! Maybe this place has something to do with her murder," Yosuke said as he approached it.

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock," Johnny snarked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Chie said as they stepped into the store, hearing an older man's voice as they entered.

" _Why do I have the WOOOOOOORST daughter in the world?_ "

"Is that Senpai's dad," Yosuke asked, "I don't get it. Senpai always seemed like she was having fun at work."

Yosuke's voice then took on a frantic tone.

"Y-you're telling me that she really DIDN'T like working at the store that was running her parents out of business?"

"You're just _now_ noticing this," Johnny said as the voice of Saki Konishi suddenly spoke.

" _Hey, Hana-chan."_

"Yes, my sweet," Yosuke said with puppy dog eyes.

" _GO KILL YOURSELF!"_

And then reality slammed into Yosuke like a speeding car.

"WHAT? B-BUT WE WERE GONNA GET MARRIED AND HAVE A MILLION BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN TOGETHER!"

" ** _Whatever, man. She wasn't even that hot_**."

Everyone turned towards the direction of the new voice, revealing what looked like to be a Doppelganger of Yosuke, only more shadow-y.

"Two Yosukes," Teddie gasped as Shadow Yosuke replied to them.

" ** _More like one Yosuke and one… awesome Yosuke._** "

"I fail to see the difference," Johnny said.

"What secrets could Yosuke be hiding from us," Chie said.

" ** _Living in the country sure is boring._** "

"NO, YOU'RE NOT ME! I'D NEVER, EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER," Yosuke denied immediately as his Shadow began to transform.

"Naptime!" Yosuke said as he suddenly collapsed upon the ground as Shadow Yosuke completed his transformation, looking like a weird ninja-frog hybrid.

" ** _Sounds like somebody ordered a stupid looking boss! AHAHAHAHAHA!_** "

"I got him," Chie said as tried to charge Shadow Yosuke.

" ** _Lol, nope_** ," Shadow Yosuke said as he kicked the kung-fu tomboy back.

"Tusk! Do something," Johnny shouted as he summoned his persona. The weird, pink elephant proceeded to sent out a cyclone at Shadow Yosuke. However, said cyclone was not very effective, as it barely he phased the Shadow.

"Well, that was predictable. What else can I do against him?"

 _How about magic?_

"I don't know how to use magic. If I did, I would be spamming spells until this thing was KO'd."

 _Oh… well, you're fucked. Best of luck._

"Damn it! Now I'm going to actually have to think in order to win this fight!"

" ** _Hey, do you want to see a real Wind Attack_** ," Shadow Yosuke asked as he began to twist his elbows.

" ** _Holy Sandstorm Rip-off_** ," he shouted as a large gale of wind emerged from his spinning elbows while really catchy dubstep music began to play in the background. Johnny was sent flying and hit into the hard liquor section. Johnny looked at his surroundings before an idea formed in his head.

" ** _Well, now that he's taken care of, it's now time to kill my other ha-_** "

Shadow Yosuke was cut off as various bottles of Bacardi impacted his body, courtesy of Johnny.

" ** _Is that the best you can do Joestar_**?"

"It is. I have a Persona with really sucky powers."

"Hey!"

"Oh, you know it's true," Johnny said as he held a lit match in his hand.

" ** _Wait, what are you doing with that match?_** "

"Just this."

Johnny then threw the match at the Shadow, setting him ablaze.

" ** _AH, FUCK_**!"

"Amazing! Sensei used the surroundings to his advantage and set the Shadow on fire," Teddie commented before Johnny realized something.

"Wait, why aren't you doing anything to help?"

"I am ! I providing the commentary."

"I meant help me fight hi-"

Johhny was interrupted when the still alive but severely burnt Shadow grabbed him and lifted him up over his head.

" ** _I'm not done yet! I'm gonna enjoy killing you. How does it feel die for some selfish asshole?_** "

"Oh no, I am not dying while getting one-uped in being a selfish asshole by Yosuke. I only came here because I could get to walk again."

And with that confession of selfishness, a new figure suddenly appeared before Johnny and slashed the shadow. Johnny fell to the ground and looked at the figure. It wore a steel mask and black jacket and carried a spear. And it looked absolutely _fabulous._

" ** _I am thou… thou art me…_** " it said in a deep, serious voice…

" ** _We're a happy family~_** "

And the that serious voice was replaced by a silly, sing-song.

"You! What's your name," Johnny asked as the new Persona replied.

" ** _Izanaagi._** "

"You look more useful than Tusk, so do something!"

" ** _You're new friend can't stop me! I have more tricks up my sleeve! AHAHAHAHA-_** "

The shadow's gloating was cut off when Izanagi pointed his left hand at the Shadow, and it was subsequently hit by a bolt of lighning."

" ** _Ow_**."

 **Minutes later**

"Noooooo," Yosuke whined as he group tried to convince him to accept his Yosuke.

"You have to accept it, or it'll attack us again," Teddie said as Yosuke continued to moan.

"But I don't wanna!"

"Dude, the quicker you accept this thing, the sooner we can get out of here," Johnny said.

 _The strength of heart to face one's self has… blah, blah, blah._

"Alright, fine. I guess I do kind of hate everything," Yosuke said as his Shadow disappeared and was replaced by what looked like a frog dressed in a disco jumpsuit and a scarf.

"Sweet! I got a Persona! I'm going to call you Disco Ninja Frog."

"How long did it you to think of that name," Johnny deadpanned as the new persona started to complain.

"My name's Jiriaya!"

"Disco Ninja Frog!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Note: Special thanks to DocHoliday0316 for contributing! You're a great help man!**

 **A** **nyone is welcome to add their own little snippets on this 'abridged' thing as well! Just send them to me and they'll be posted whenever!**

 **Special news: Just An Unorthodox Thief's newest chapter has been sent to my Beta Kiiam and the next chap of A Different Kind of Truth is well underway. S stay tuned for both stories!**

 **Be sure to leave reviews on both this and A Different Kind of Truth. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated.**


	10. April Fools (?) - Persona ¿Qué?

**I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or the Persona series.**

* * *

"I have to admit, this is not how I planned to spend my School Festival." Yu Narukami muttered aloud as his eyes scanned the hallway.

It had all started with the sound of bells, and a mysterious tower appearing outside the school. Naturally, he and the rest of the Investigation Team went outside to investigate. Over there, they encountered the standard Shadows. It surprised them at first, but it was nothing that they couldn't handle.

What they did _not_ expect however was to be confronted by a man who seemed to have stepped right out of an American Western and an (Admittedly stunning) woman with silver hair, large breasts...

...and legs that stretched for days.

Yu seriously wondered if that was something he was into.

They fought for a bit, but their Persona powers were _weird_. The thing that threw the team off was that these two, Hol Horse and Mariah, didn't use humanoid Personas. Rather they were a simple gun and electric socket. But they were deadly, with Hol Horse being able to control his bullets and Mariah who manipulated magnetism.

They weren't being beaten, but they were still on the defensive.

But then _they_ came.

Three big groups.

Only one familiar.

Because it _was_ them in a sense. The group had a Chie who was identical to his, as well as a Yosuke and the rest. The only difference being that instead of Yu, this IT team had Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli. An Italian and an American.

The second difference being that they were all incredibly stylish. And _posed_.

A third difference would be the fact that they were still arguing over the name of their team.

The other group was even _more_ bizarre. Comprised of incredibly stylish and even muscular men who were more or less led by a man named Robert E.O Speedwagon (His Yosuke said something about copyright), who wanted to recruit them in a fight against a man known as DIO who had recently gained powers comparable to a god and caused all of this.

It still didn't really make sense to Yu, but he had seen a LOT of crazy things since coming to Inaba.

The other group was a bunch of teens (and a dog, as well as an android) from Tatsumi Port.

Luckily, they didn't pose.

Despite... some confusion (And a lost of screaming when every member of the team met their double) they quickly resolved to stick together and explore the dungeons in order to find and beat DIO along with his minions.

Now they were simply cooling their jets.

It was not as relaxing as one might believe.

"You've _got_ to teach me some of your moves Lisa Lisa-Sensei!" The Chie of Johnny's group (Who distinguished herself from Yu's by wearing a yellow jacket with black stripes reminiscent to Bruce Lee's) cried out with clasped hands and stars in her eyes.

The beautiful woman wearing sunglasses and a red scarf simply sighed. "Are you sure you are prepared for this? I will not handle you with kid gloves."

"Hell yea-!" The Chie then gasped as Lisa Lisa thrust her right pinky into Chie's sternum and then drew back, causing Chie to clutch her stomach as she gasped in pain.

"There, that should adjust your breathing so that you may access Hamon."

"OH MY GOD!" Two Joseph Joestar's, one young with a green-stripped scarf and the other old wearing a hat, shouted while clutching their faces. "You mean you could've done that instead of making us go through that hell-like training!?"

"You wouldn't have learned anything." Was Lisa Lisa's simple reply.

"Bullshit!" The young Joseph shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Lisa Lisa, only to get slapped upside the head by the older one.

"Don't talk to our mother like that!"

"HOLY SHIT! Lisa Lisa is my mom!? But I... I...!"

"Hey, I wanna go next." Akihiko Sanada stated as he moved in front of Chie, who groaned as she got onto her feet. "I could always use some variety in my training regiment. And any and all new moves don't hurt."

"Give me a fuckin' break..." Shinjiro Aragaki muttered, getting a small but approving nod from Jotaro Kujo.

"Idiots. Both of them."

"Come on man, pass me some of that red thread." The alternate Kanji asked his double, deciding to differentiate himself by shaving his head and wearing sunglasses as well as several silver rings on his fingers.

To be fair, most of the group said he didn't have to go that far.

"I just wanted them to fix up my sweater..." Yukari Takeba muttered out while crossing her arms.

"I don't know. Healthy competition does usually lead to a better product." Noriaki Kakyoin replied, only for Yukari to shake her head.

"Not when they are ready to beat up one another at any second."

"Would thought you would enjoy having two guys fight over you Yuka-Tan." Junpei Iori stated cheekily only for the girl to glare at him.

"Oh shut up Stupei."

"You can't be serious." Giorno Giovanna, an actual mob boss, muttered out while Johnny's Naoto who was dressed in a white suit measured his height.

"We are." The white suit Naoto replied with a frown. "When this is all finished..."

"And if you are still with us, we'll have to bring you to the proper authorities." Yu's Naoto, dressed in the school uniform, finished for her double while searching Bruno Buccelati's pockets.

"Can't believe we have to work with a cop..." Bruno muttered out.

"Stop using your goddamn machine gun fingers!" Guido Mista shouted out in anger as he stood beside the Anti-Shadow Unit Aigis at the shooting booth. "This is supposed to be a fair fuckin' match!"

"And yet you have used your Persona every time you have fired." Aigis replied in a monotone. "Isn't that... I believe the phrase is 'the pot calling the kettle black'?"

Two creatures, small with the numbers 1 and 3 on them, peaked from under Guido's pistol. "She's onto us boss!"

"Aw shaddup!"

"Remember. To control fire, you must control the fire within you." Muhammad Avdol instructed two Yukiko's, one wearing jeans and red converse shoes while the other wore her usual attire, sat in front of him with their eyes closed and legs crossed. "Now try the exercise again..."

"Gah!" Johnny's Yosuke, wearing a short-sleeved green shirt and an orange belt across his abdomen, screamed as Yu's Yosuke tried to pry off a small black and white Boston Terrier from his face. "Get this little bastard off of me! He's chewing my hair!"

"I'm trying, but he's farting on my face! Gah this is sick!" Yu's Yosuke responded with a sickened grin before Iggy let out another puff of gas.

"Oi, can't you help them out? It's sad seeing this from the outside..." Jean Pierre Polnareff asked Koromaru, who simply let out a sad whine.

"I thank you again madam for this training!" Jonathan Joestar told Mitsuru Kirijo as their swords clashed against one another.

"It's my pleasure" Mitsuru replied, sporting a small smile. "However, you have much to learn!"

"Oh my! Jonathan has only fought with his fists since his youth!" Speedwagon shouted, his right hand raised in a fist as he stood in the sidelines. "So..."

"So compared to Mit-chan's skill which has been honed by years of training, he doesn't stand a bear of a chance!" Johnny's Teddie, who was in his human form, mimicked Speedwagon's stance. The man gave the bear a small glare for being interrupted.

"Oh my god, this is so good!" Yu's Chie shouted out as she sat at the table, slurping up a bowl of pasta as liquid pored out of her eyes like an open faucet. "It's like I'm crying!"

"You are, but I'm told that's normal for humans." Foo Fighters replied with a smile while slurping from her bottle of water.

"It's even making my fur fall out!" Yu's Teddie shouted out as he scratched his head, clumps of blue hair falling out before regrowing.

"T-Thank you for the lessons Trussardi-sensei!" Fuuka Yamagishi shouted with a bow behind the counter, while the Italian simply smiled.

"No trouble at all. You simply needed some lessons."

"Have to say, this is one weird family reunion!" Gyro Zeppeli shouted, while sitting in front of William Zeppeli and Caesar Zeppeli, who simply nodded.

"Indeed. It is interesting how the river of fate flows." William replied while sprinkling pepper on his sandwich, causing Gyro to grin.

"Ya know, you better make sure your hat never comes off." Will and Caesar looked at him with confused expressions. "Otherwise your stem might show!"

"Get it? Because of all the pepper you put on the stuff you eat. It's an original gag!" Gyro grinned, showing off his grills "Nyohoho~!"

Caesar sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "For the Zeppeli family to be reduced to this..."

"The hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"Man, Rohan's manga got better over time!" Josuke Higashikata said in awe as he sat on the floor flipping through an issue of Shonen Jump with Koichi Hirose and Okuyasu Nijimura sitting next to him.

"It's kinda hard to follow though..." Okuyasu complained while scratching his head. "Kinda makes my head ache."

"Then take a break."

"Yeah right!"

"You guys still read manga?" Ken Amada asked with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you a bit too old for that?"

"Oh, Ken-Kun." Koichi held up his issue. "You want one?"

Ken looked away, cheeks flushed as he said "N-No!".

"Damn, this chick is unbelievable." Jolyne Cujoh said in awe as she elbowed Hermes Costello and held out her hand. Grumbling, the foreign girl put a wad of money in Jolyne's hand.

"Ya got lucky..."

In front of them, the leader of the Tatsumi Port teens, the SEES, Hamuko Arisato, lifted two dumbells which weighed 125 pounds each.

She had been doing this for Saborit twenty minutes straight.

"Man, this is fun. But maybe we can play a more interesting game!" Hamuko tossed away the weights. "How about poker? Maybe you'll win your money back..."

"So, you never watched Phantom of the Paradise? And your favorite band isn't Daft Punk?" Johnny's Rise, who now wore a pink blouse and a black skirt with golden pins of microphones and music notes, asked with a frown to her double. "That's so weird..."

"Well we're talking to ourselves. That's weirder than having different favorite movies and bands." Yu's Rise then frowned as she said, "Still can't believe you don't have Yu-Senpai on your world."

"Eh, with Gyro-Senpai I'll manage."

"Honestly, I'd prefer if we didn't have to go through all this crap. I'd rather be doing that stupid Crossdressing Competition than fighting gods and meeting alternates." Johnny Joestar replied as he pushed himself next to Yu with his wheelchair.

Yu was kinda weirded out by the fact that this American, who looked, acted, and treated people in ways Yu never allowed himself to was him. But after hearing his life story... It made things a bit more understandable.

"I suppose I would also rather be living a normal life right now." Yu agreed with a small nod. "But this strangeness does have its own fun in it."

Johnny simply shrugged, but then fidgeted. "Say..."

"Yes?"

"Your me in a sense right?"

"That's what Margaret-san, Theadore-san, and Elizabeth-san said."

"So..." Johnny fidgeted a bit. "Do you also... Well... Have it?"

"It?"

"You know! With the bugs and... The biting..."

... Was he... Asking about his fetish?

"No."

Johnny's face flushed, and he seemed to stammer a bit.

"Yu knew he had to say something to calm Johnny down. He needed to use that sixth sense that seemed to always let Yu know what to say. "Hey, don't worry. Yosuke has a thing for nurses..."

"S-shut up! Forget it! Forget I said anything!" Johnny rolled himself away. "T-tell anyone and I'll fuckin' kill you!"

"It would be basically suicide though..." Yu muttered before looking around the room again. Kanji and his double were now fighting, Chie's teeth were flying out as she ate some gelato, Pannacotta Fugo smashed Narancia Ghirga's face on a table for getting a question wrong, and Rohan Kishibe was sketching the Velvet Room residents as they posed.

And on top of that, Yu and his alternate's relationship has become more awkward than before.

It was going to be a long investigation...

* * *

 **To Never Be Continued**

* * *

 **Note: So yeah, this was a thing I made up for April Fools on Spacebattles. It was long enough and legible, so I'm posting it here too.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own JoJo or Persona, and credit goes to Hiimdaisy for the parody comic.**

* * *

Johnny grinned as he looked upon the battlefield. He had done it! He had finally managed to win at something in life!

 _Um... What about the fact you couldn't have beaten the Shadow without Yosuke's help? And how you have access to what amounts to unlimited money? And all your trophies and...  
_  
"Woohoo! Score one for Johnny!" Johnny then began to sway from side to side. "I don't feel so good..."

Johnny then fell flat on his face, a very disconcerting amount of blood pouring from the back of his head.

"Johnny?" Chie asked as she nudged the American. "Are you okay?"

"Why yes Italian man, I'll have the linguini..." Johnny mumbled out.

 _Yeah... That's not good._

 _But hey! At least you get to meet those weird otherworldly people again!_

"Noooo!" Johnny shouted as he curled up in his chair as Igor moved closer and closer to his face, his nose touching his cheek.

"SocialLinksSocialLinksSocialLinks!" Igor's grin grew even wider and his eyes became even more bloodshot. " _Social Links!_ "

"Yeah..." Margaret blew on her nails and inspected the results of her manicure from her chair. "Just make few friends. Then he'll stop saying that."

"Okay fine I'll do that! Just please get this freak away from me!" Johnny screamed out.

 _And now back to the real world!_

"I heard this is supposed to work" Chie shouted as she straddled Johnny's waist and held the sides of his face, ignoring the pool of blood now forming underneath his head.

"Chie I don't think mouth to mouth works for this!" Yosuke protested before looking at Teddie. "Are you taking notes?!"

"Well yeah. I mean, how else am I supposed to know how to help Sensei...?"

Before Teddie could finish, Chie glared hatefully at Teddie and shouted in a demonic voice. " ** _No! Only I may help him! Interfere and I shall put you through the Trial of the Dragon!"  
_**  
 _Wow... This sure is one hell of a situation to wake up to. But wake up you shall!  
_  
Johnny opened his eyes and grasped Chie's shoulders. "Become my friend!"

"H-huh?"

"Friend! Become it! Now! Please!" Johnny felt tears come out of his eyes. "Please help me! Make the nose man stop!"

"O-Okay!" Chie replied shakily. "Alright! I'll be your friend Johnny!"

 _Thou art I... And I am... Blah blah blah. You've formed the Chariot Social Link with Chie! Congrats on your character development! If you can call it that..._

"You can rely on me for _anything_..." Chie stressed out with a disturbing grin and leaning closer to Johnny's face.

"I am now regretting this decision." Johnny muttered out.

 _Too late!_

"No it's...!"

 _You then traveled with Teddie back to the place you came, and he showed you the TV exits!_

"Wait! We're not done you bastard!" Johnny shouted as he shook his fist in the air.

"You know..." Teddie began fidgeting a bit. "If you guys can help find whoever is throwing people in here and making a mess of things, I would really appreciate it..."

"Yeah yeah, sure." Yosuke replied with a dismissive wave. He then grabbed Chie and Johnny by their collars and ran to the TVs. "Home sweet home, here we come!"

 _And now back at Junes!_

"Annoyingly catchy theme song, customers buying crap they don't mean, and memories of soul crushing labor! Ah, it's good to be back!" Yosuke shouted with a grin.

"Man, my clothes are all wrecked..." Johnny whined out.

 _Oh... That sucks. Maybe if you leave now, you can sneak back home and change before Dojima notices._

"Are you kidding?" Johnny asked the voice. "I have the most important power which can solve almost any situation in the real world!"

 _And what's that?_

"A family fortune that's vague but large!" Johnny shouted as he took out his wallet which was filled with cash. "Shopping spree!"

"I hang out with such weird people..." Yosuke stated with a sigh.

"Could be worse." Chie pointed out.

"How?"

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere..**.  
_  
Yu Narukami... Souji Seta... Whatever the hell the player who is the God of the universe gave for a name, hummed as he looked over the options of dialogue.

"Dude." His Yosuke said while raising an eyebrow. "I just asked if you thought the steak was good. You've been like this for ten minutes."

"Not now Yosuke. I'm trying to see what would be the best response to advance our link."

* * *

 ** _And even farther down the multiverse's Bleed..._**

"Alright everyone!" Shirou Emiya shouted. "Let's go save Rise!"

"Yeah!" The rest of the IT shouted.

"To save her image!"

"Yeah!"

"To prevent her from dying in this scary place!"

"Yeah!"

"So that I can die and feel happiness for saving another's life just like my adoptive father!"

"Ye-Wait, what?!"

"I said because she's hot!"

* * *

 ** _Now back to our main program!_**

"I'm counting on you guys to help me find the killer!" Yosuke shouted before grabbing Johnny's hand. "And now that you've got another Persona, I'm counting on you most of all!"

"Yeah..." Johnny shook Yosuke's hand.

 _You've now formed the Magician Social Link with Yosuke!_

"Man, that was eas-"

 _Yosuke will now DIE FOR YOU!_

"Wait... What?!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Note:** **Haven't made one of these in a while. Hope you enjoyed it, because I have no idea what the hell I just put down.**

 **And yes, the Shirou Emiya mentioned is the one from Vegeta the 3rd's _Fate: Reach Out._ Just a fun little shout-out, and I highly recommend you guys go read it.**

 **A** **nyone is welcome to add their own little snippets on this 'abridged' thing as well! Just send them to me and they'll be posted whenever!**

 **Be sure to leave reviews on both this and A Different Kind of Truth. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated.**


	12. Halloween Special - Persona ¿Qué?

**It's that time of the year again... Time for a spooky, silly little snippet!**

 **I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or the Persona series.**

* * *

 **xxXXxx**

"Remind me again why we're doing this Gyro?" Johnny muttered as he loosened his collar, completely black save for the metal tips at the ends and the white preacher collar tab. He wore a button up black shirt, a black jacket, white pants, and black shoes.

Gyro put on his dark red sunglasses while staring at himself in the mirror. "Well, Theodore had a bunch of materials for clothes, the Kanjis were bored and wanted to sew, and it's supposed to be around Halloween time for the couple of dimensions that are left. So they decided we should take a break at celebrate." Gyro wore a sleeveless jean jacket, a white t-shirt that was tucked into a pair of jeans with his belt tied around his waist, and brown shoes.

Johnny simply raised an eyebrow at Gyro. "And none of that sounds kinda... stupid to you?"

Gyro sighed as he looked at the American. "Johnny... we're group of teens who are joined by another group of teens from two different times, the past and the future. _And_ are teaming up with people from another dimension from different periods, all in order to battle a god-like being who's seeking to shape the multiverse in his image. Using ghostly figures to fight." Gyro smirked as he then continued. "And I can say all that without it sounding stupid. So tell me Johnny, does this party really seem stupid by comparison?"

Johnny looked up for a second before giving his reply. "Kinda?"

"Okay Joestar, truth is we need a break. We just finished kicking that Diavolo guy's ass, Our Chie and Yukiko barely managed to survive against Wekapipo and Magenta Magenta, and the others are anxious and need a break." Gyro then pointed to the door of the bathroom they had finished changing in. "So come on, who cares if it's a bit stupid? It's a good way to blow of steam."

Johnny threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine. I get it. Let's just... go trick or treating I guess."

"That's the spirit!" Gyro declared as he popped a pair of fake fangs into his mouth before he and Johnny went towards the door. "Why so hesitant about Trick or Treating? It's awesome?"

"I haven't done that crap since I was nine."

Gyro paused for a moment and looked at Johnny in shock. "What kind of childhood did you have Joestar?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Johnny opened the door and looked around the hallway.

The various members of the 'team' (They were still debating on what the hell they should be called), were spread around dressed in various costumes conversing amongst themselves. The Velvet residents (Save for Igor who stayed in the room in order to focus on maintaining their little fused Morioh/Inaba pocket dimension, and Marie who probably just sat around chewing gum and reading books), really outdid themselves with the 'Halloween' decorations. Pumpkins, ghosts, spider-webs, and candy were everywhere.

"Wow, you guys sure took a long time in there!"

The two foreign teens turned to their right to see Chie Satonaka, their Chie Satonaka, dressed in a yellow tracksuit with black stripes running down the sides. They could tell the difference because the 'doubles' had the decency to declare what costumes they intended to wear before they changed.

"Hey, you can't rush art!" Gyro chuckled out. Johnny was sort of amazed the fake vampire teeth didn't mess with Gyro's speech.

"It's just a good thing that we don't have to stay in these costumes for long." Johnny declared as he pulled his collar. "This thing is itchy."

Chie giggled a bit. "Have to say Johnny, it's kinda funny seeing you in that. You're, like, the last person I expected to see wearing preacher clothes."

Johnny simply clicked his tongue at that. "Yeah, and you picked the costume I expected you to wear the most."

Chie's shoulders slumped at that. "Yeah, but Kanji sorta messed up my costume."

Johnny and Gyro looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Chie. "How?"

Chie lifted her right foot and showed the bottom of her yellow shoe.

Needless to say, it wasn't exactly something Bruce Lee would wear.

"Ah..." Johnny and Gyro breathed out in realization.

"Yeah, but whatever. I'll manage." Chie then grinned and said, "Alright, I'm gonna head off to bob for apples with Yukiko! See you guys!" With that, Chie went down the hall, disappearing into the crowd of teens and grown men.

"Well, we might as well explore too!" Gyro declared with a smirk. Johnny simply shrugged his shoulders before following Gyro down the hall.

"Come on Fuuka!" Yukari Takeba shouted as she began pulling a fluffy arm out of a room. She was dressed in a Pink Featherman Ranger costume, which seemed to hug her figure a bit. "You look cute! Stop being embarrassed!"

"Y-Yukari-san! Please don't!" Fuuka shouted out before, with a mighty tug, she was pulled out of the room. She was wearing a fluffy Totoro costume which covered her from head to toe, save for her face which was featured in the 'mouth' area. "Ooh..." Fuuka moaned before covering her eyes. "Why me...?"

"Wow!" Junpei Iori declared, grinning from ear to ear as he wore a simple zombie costume with a tattered version of his uniform stained with fake blood in certain areas. His skin was powdered grey and some fake blood was shown around his mouth. He gave a thumbs up as he declared. "Gotta say Fuuka-chan! That look suits you!"

"I do say, Lady Fuuka." Jonathan Joestar scratched his cheek and gave a kind smile. He wore his regular 'battle' clothes, but was also covered in tattered rags on most of his body. "The Japanese certainly make some adorable creatures. And you compliment this 'Totoro' character immensly."

"See?" Yukari gave a smile to Fuuka as she said, "Even a gentleman like Jonathan-san thinks you look cute!" Fuuka's cheeks seemed to get even more red at that.

"Hey! What about me!" Junpei shouted out in annoyance.

"Oh, and Stupei too I guess." Yukari added dismissively.

Jonathan then turned around and spotted Johnny. He waved and laughed nervously while Johnny looked to the side and pushed himself away.

Gyro shrugged his shoulders at Jonathan and followed the American. "Still not used to the British guy huh?"

"At least Narukami lived a completely different life than me." Johnny replied softly.

"Man, you're gonna have to get over than hang up sooner or later." Gyro sighed before looking to the side.

The two Kanjis were staring each other down. Both wearing the exact same Universal Frankenstein costumes complete with two fake bolts on the sides of their necks. "One of us is going to have to change man." The Kanji with hair informed the bald one, their Kanji, who simply shook his head.

"Well I ain't doing it!"

Hermes Costello sat to the side, chuckling to herself as she watched the two argue. She was wearing some sort of sci-fi military armor with the words 'El riesgo siempre vive' written on the front and a red bandanna tied around her forehead. "Man, gotta say startin' a fight over wearing the same clothes is a new one!"

Jolyne Cujo leaned against the wall to Hermes' left, wearing a dirty white shirt with baggy grey pants tucked into a pair of red shoes. A big retro-future gun on the floor in front of her. "Yeah, but you better not stop them."

Hermes smirked and looked at Jolyne. "Wow, you're so starved for material you wanna watch two teens wrestle? I know he's built but I gotta say Jolyne, you're one dirty girl!"

"S-shut up!" Jolyne shouted before covering Hermes' mouth. Johnny noticed that Narciso Anasui was hiding behind Weather Report who was carving a pumpkin. They were wearing a 'Thing 1 and Thing 2' costume respectively. Narciso was glaring at the two Kanjis with murder in his eyes while Weather Report didn't seem to give a shit.

"We should probably tell them to watch their backs for a bit." Gyro muttered out while Johnny gave a nod. They then glanced over to see

"Come on Lisa-sensei!" The Chie from Narukami's world whined, wearing a sailor uniform with a short shirt that showed off her midriff that also had a yellow ribbon tied under the cropped up collar, a blue skirt which thankfully had a pair of red boomers underneath, and a white bandanna around her forehead. She also wore a pair of red Converse-esque shoes and a red pair of sparring gloves. "I've managed to run a mile while breathing in! Can't I move up to the next step?"

Lisa Lisa simply left out a breath of smoke. She was covered from head to toe in bandages, evoking the image of a mummy. "And did you manage to let out a breath while running a mile?"

Chie slumped as she replied, "No..."

Koromaru walked up beside her and whined out, snuggling her leg. The dog was wearing a tiny bumblebee costume, complete with a black cap and antenna on his forehead. "Aw Koro-chan..." Chie kneeled down and began petting the dog. "You know how to cheer me up..."

"Don't coddle my student." Lisa Lisa informed the dog coldly, causing the dog to shrink back a bit more.

"Still hard to believe these alternates can be so alike." Johnny muttered out. "Kinda scary, don't you think?"

"What's a matter Johnny? Afraid you'll be body snatched?" Gyro then rubbed the American's hair and grinned. "Don't worry. You ain't around seven feet tall and nowhere near stoic. We can tell you apart from Jonathan and Yu."

"Don't joke about that." Then Johnny blinked as he noticed that there was a room titled "Horror Arts' written on it. "What's going on there?"

"Dunno. I saw Rohan go in there with a couple of people." Gyro opened the door, and the two foreigners peeked inside.

Just in time to see a man lift his hands up with a defibrillator, bringing them down on another man's chest which then opened revealing a giant mouth with sharp teeth. It clamped down, causing the man to scream as he brought his arms back, separating them from the trapped limbs with an almost cartoony 'glorp' as blood sprayed everywhere and the teeth chomped on its snack.

The movie then paused and Rohan, dressed ina. Back suit and cloak with a portion of his hair dyed white and a 'scar' drawn on the left side of his face, pointed to the screen and asked, "Alright, does anyone know when he was replaced?"

The Yukiko from Johnny and Gyro's world brought up her right hand. She was dressed in a white robe with her skin powdered grey and her hair messy. "Back when the Thing was still a dog, when it was roaming around and went into the room with that shadow?"

"Correct!" Rohan gave a triumphant smirk as he crossed his arms and nodded his head. "It seems one of you has an eye for detail!"

"Oi!" The younger Joseph Joestar, dressed in his red and blue Superman outfit, stood up and pointed at Rohan. "I'm still gettin' used to the fact that movies get color in the future! Give me a break!"

"Hmph." Caesar Zeppeli gave a dismissive shrug as he sipped a glass of wine, dressed from head to toe in green 'scales' similar to that of the Creature from the Black Lagoon. "Too bad the modern movies didn't get more class."

"Fool!" Rohan's face contorted in anger as he pointed at the projector. "This movie timed its suspense better than any of the schlock that the modern film industry calls a 'horror movie'! It knew the fear of claustrophobic and not trusting the man beside you! Its reveals are far better than that of..."

"Dude, chill out. It's just a movie." Their Yosuke muttered, dressed from head to toe in black leather save for his white boots and shoulder pads, bedazzled sleeves, and painted white face.

"That's not exactly the kind of thing to say to him..." Koichi Hirose muttered out, wearing a tattered brown jacket with rolled up sleeves, dirty green pants, and brown shoes along with a pair of goggles on his forehead.

"It is not just a movie!" Rohan screamed out as he stamped on his foot. "This is what true horror should be like! Not cheap jump-scares in order to get a momentary reaction, it must me...!"

"Give me a break..." Jotaro Kujo muttered, dressed in a full body dolophin costume that seemed extremely fluffy and cute. Noriaki Kakyoin, dressed in a Freddy Krueger costume complete in a mask, chuckled into his right hand alongside Muhammad Avdol who was dressed as Michael Myers with the face on his lap. Ken Amada, dressed in a small Featherman Red costume, shivered in his seat while hiding his eyes from the screen. Marie on the other hand was dressed in a female version of Roland Deschain, complete with rawhide pistols, sat in her seat munching popcorn while rolling her eyes. Muttering something along the lines of 'the book was better'. Foo Fighters was sitting beside her, dressed as... well... Plankton. With her head where the character's mouth should be happily sipping on her water.

Probably wanted to seem grown up by watching a scary movie.

"Yeah, lets not set foot in there." With that, Johnny and Gyro closed the door and looked over to see Yu's version of Rise, dressed ed and double-breasted, has four large gold buttons on the front, and a long yellow scarf. She was playing a game with Yu's version of Yukiko who was dressed in an orange t-shirt that had the words 'BR' printed on the front, a military cap and shorts, and boots playing a game of apple-bobbing.

"Hey Gyro-kun!" Rise's voice called out, and the two looked past the girls to see their Rise Kujikawa dressed in black leather with a voice box on her chest, a back and silver cape, and an silver owl-like mask on her head. "Come on! The dance party is going to start and we should totally go together!"

"In a minute!" Gyro called out. "Just want to hang out with Johnny for a bit!"

Rise giggled as she said, "Alright, but if you take too long you might miss out on something!"

Gyro chuckled with a small blush on his face.

Johnny simply rolled his eyes. "God, you two were just made for each other."

"Oh stop that."

The two continued to look around. They saw the members of Passione dressed in black suits with white shirts, as if they were straight from Resevoir Dogs or the Godfather. "Alright Giorno, hit it." Bruno ordered in a commanding voice, and the 'leader' of the group pressed the button on the boom box. _Thriller_ began to play, and the members of the Passione began dancing to it, almost in perfect synchronization.

"Weirdos..." Johnny muttered out as he continued to look around. The older Joseph Joestar who was dressed as Captain America was talking with Speedwagon who was dressed as Watson and William Zeppeli who was dressed in a back suit and tie with a monocle and cane (Johnny guessed that he was supposed to be Lupin) as they drank alcohol.

Akihiko was dressed as Ryu from Street Fighter and was hitting a punching bag which Shinjiro was standing behind dressed as Ken, who was rolling his eyes at his friend's antics. Mitsuru sat by them dressed as if she was Zelda was smirking as she was sipping tea.

Aigis was sitting beside Yu's Yosuke, dressed in orange gi like Goku, and two Teddies who decided to both dress as Alice (Johnny groaned internally at that.). Aigis wasn't exactly dresse in anything. In fact she wasn't wearing any clothes (Though Johnny supposed that there wasn't exactly much to show). Her body was simply spray painted silver in the white areas save for her face which had a strange 'crown' on it.

Aigis explained that her costume was that of the false Maria from the silent film Metropolis.

Iggy was underneath their table, chewing on a piece of coffee gum and whose 'costume' simply comprised of a collar that had the tag 'Cujo' on it. She stared at them intently as they ate candy before looking at the candy. She turned back to them and said plainly, "If you continue to eat that substance, you will get Type 2 diabetes within a week."

"What's a diabetes?" One Teddie asked curiously to the other.

"Dunno. My Sensei never told me about it." The other Teddie replied.

"Uh, Aigis-san..." Yosuke groaned out as he set down the candy. "That's not exactly something you say on Halloween."

"Just trying to make sure my teammates eat healthily." Aigis replied simply as she picked up one piece. "There are so many harmful substances in this that I don't even know where to begin.

"GAAAH!"

The two foreigners (And really everybody) turned to see Josuke, Okuyasu, and Polnareff scream as they ran out of a room. They were dressed as Prince (Complete with a pink suit and puffy white shirt), a boxer with 'Rocky' written on his shorts, and a baseball player with "Bears #11' written on it. They backed away to the windows, holding each other with eyes widened in fear.

"O-Oh god what did we see!?" Polnareff cried out in fear.

"T-Tentacles... so many tentacles...!" Josuke muttered out, shivering as he hugged Okuyasu.

"S-Sound isn't supposed to have a shape! And I don't know that color! That color isn't from this world!" Okuyasu cried out, tears coming out of his eyes.

Theodore, Margaret, and Elizabeth walked out of the room. They were dressed as a Wereworlf, a vampire, and a witch respectively.

"Hm... Perhaps Master was right when he said we shouldn't show our true forms to mortals." Theodore muttered out in concern.

"I warned you both..." Margaret muttered out while crossing her arms.

"Yes, but they did challenge us saying we couldn't frighten them after all the things they saw. And I do believe our true forms are supposed to be utterly terrifying!" Elizabeth giggled out mischievously.

"W-We gotta find Rohan and make us forget everything..." Josuke said before he began to cry out as well.

"Imbeciles."

Johnny and Gyro turned their heads to see their Noto dressed in a strange costume. A matching shirt and pants with verticals green and red striped, the pants tucked into red boots and yellow, green, and red shoulder pads. Her collar was popped up and some of the buttons leading to her chest were unbuttoned (But not enough to actually show anything.

"They should have known better than to challenge those siblings." Naoto sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Huh, woulda thought that this party would get the stick out of your ass 'Ziggy'." Gyro quipped out. "Guess I was wrong."

Naoto glared at Gyro while Johnny sighed. "Ignore him. Please don't start this bullshit."

"Have to say Zeppeli, I do like your costume." Naoto looked Gyro up and down before saying, "It truly matches your personality."

The two teens glared at each other as Johnny placed his hand on his cheek. Even after all this time working together, the two still didn't get along all that much.

"Excuse me." Another Naoto spoke up, and the three turned to see Yu's Naoto dressed in medieval-looking armor with a scarlet robe, an eyepatch over her left eye, and a glove on her left arm that made it look like it was made of silver. She was chasing the 'future' Persona users, all dressed in the costumes they seemed insistent to wear. Ryuuji Sakamoto in his black leather outfit with the silver skull mask, Ann Takamaki in her red catsuit, and Yasuho Hirose in her tight rblack costume with boots and red stripes as well as dots all over her and a mask that hid her entire head save for her eyes and hair. 'Josuke', their amnesiac leader, was wearing a white suit and cloak which had black anchor symbols on the sides of his hips. "I wish to discuss things with you. Because I swear I've seen you before..."

They never really did tell the group why they wore those costumes all the time.

"Huh?" The teenager with two skin tones, two different lengths on each side of his tongue, two different eye colors split down the middle, and four balls blinked in surprise. "Do you really know something about my past?"

"WOW! Would ya look at the time!" Ryuuji grinned as he grabbed Josuke on one hand. "We should really get goin' before we miss all the attractions!"

"Y-Yes! Come on Josuke-kun!" Yasuho took the other arm and then began pulling. "Lets go!"

"Yasuho...!" Josuke whined out as he was dragged away by his 'team', Ann giving an apologetic smile while rubbing the back of her neck before she followed.

"Honestly, I swear I've seen that boy before..." Yu's Naoto muttered to herself.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Gyro asked curiously.

"Corum Jhaelen Irsei." Yu's Naoto responded. "I was thinking of dressing as Cornelius earlier, but he is a bit dated and..."

"And not to mention creepy, what with his obsession over his sister?" Gyro asked with a smirk. "Yeah, I read the books too."

Johnny groaned even more.

Yu's Naoto blinked at him before looking at her double. "I can see why you do not care for him."

"Indeed" The two then walked off, passing Rei who was dressed as Robin happily munching on candy corn while Zen stood beside her protectively, dressed as Batman.

Something seriously was not right with the guy, considering he couldn't relax for even one minute.

"Alright you sea monkeys!" Everyone turned to see Yu standing on top of a 'stage' with numerous speakers on the side behind a small DJ table. He was wearing a simple blue jumpsuit with white stripes on the side. "This is Howlin' Mad Murphy here to bring you the best music this pocket dimension could bring! And by best, I mean whatever we had on us!" He then held up a small Next P.H.O.N.E. before pressing play.

As music filled the air, Gyro let out, "Huh, never took him as a fan." He then turned to Johnny and asked, "So, you ready to chill out now?"

Johnny looked up for a moment and then said, "Alright fine, I guess we did need this."

Relaxing like this, fooling around, having fun and smiling... it was nice every once in a while.

"See what I mean?" Gyro pat Johnny on the shoulder and said, "Come on, lets have some fun before..."

"Zombies!" Akihiko shouted, pointing out the window. Everyone stopped their festivities and looked outside to see a horde of undead creatures.

Courtesy of the vampiric Dio no doubt.

"Zombies again?" Rohan groaned out. "What a tired old cliche. Glad I made them only last a part."

"B-But Howlin' Mad Murphy didn't get to finish his playlist..." Yu muttered out before giving a sigh.

Johnny looked around so see everyone now getting ready to fight. He looked up at Gyro who gave him a confident smirk. With a nod, Johnny held up his right hand and said one thing.

"Okay then, I guess it's time to get back to work."

* * *

 **xxXXxx**

 **Note: Wow, This went on longer than I thought. I just wanted to make this for fun. Slow progress on the chapters of ADKoT and JaUT because of college, but I intend to get them done, Anyway...**

 **Happy Halloween everybody! Here's some suggestions by me for some spooky material you guys might want to check out before the end of the night!**

 **Required reading for Halloween:**

 **Alan Moore's _Swamp Thing, From Hell, & Providence_**

 _ **Afterlife with Archie**_

 _ **Chilling Adventures of Sabrina**_

 **Anything by Junji Ito**

 **Stephen King's _'Salem's Lot_**

 **Lovecraft's _The Colour Out Of Space/Mountains of Madness_**

 **Required Watching For Halloween:**

 **John Capenter's _Halloween_ & _The Thing_**

 ** _Halloween 2_ (The original!)**

 ** _Re-Animator_**

 **David Chronenberg's _The Fly_**

 _ **Cabin in the Woods**_

 _ **Rocky Horror Picture Show**_

 _ **Shaun of the Dead**_

 _ **The Exorcist**_

 ** _Nightmare on Elm Street_ (The FIRST one!)**

 **Alfred Hitchcock's _Psycho_**

 **Anyway, I have to go now to perform my yearly ritual of watching John Carpenter's Halloween while eating candy! See you guys (relatively) soon!**

 **Be sure to leave reviews on both this and A Different Kind of Truth. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated.**


	13. Christmas Special - Persona ¿Qué?

**I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or the Persona series.**

* * *

"Hey Johnny, you OK?"

Johnny sighed and raised an eye at Gyro. "Gyro, you know for a fact that this hurts if I do it for too long."

Gyro grinned as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, but you're the one who insisted on doing it."

"That's because if I don't, I won't get any better." Souzai Daigaku was empty and its benches were cold. Johnny didn't particularly find sitting at them comfortable, but he didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.

"Guess you're right about that." Gyro leaned against the table and looked up. "Man, this is like out of a storybook. Don't you think?"

Johnny observed his surroundings. Snow was falling slowly from the sky, covering Inaba in a white layer that was mostly untouched. Nobody was driving around, and there were very few people walking about.

Well, save for himself and his friends.

"Yeah, and it being Christmas just makes it better." He glanced at Gyro. "Lets go. I feel better now."

Gyro nodded and got off the table. Johnny grabbed the wooden cane to his right and stood up before leaning on the stick slightly as he began walking alongside the Italian.

It took many months of therapy, fighting Shadows, and asking others for help, but Johnny had managed to get himself to walk again.

But it was internally that Johnny felt healed the most.

"Can't believe that your family members are actually coming over to keep you company!" Gyro leaned towards Johnny. "So does that wreck any plans you had with _her_?"

The American's face reddened before he punched Gyro in the arm. "S-Shut up! That isn't any of your business!"

"Come on, you don't need to be embarrassed!" Gyro winced as he rubbed his right arm. "Damn, for a scrawny guy you hit hard."

Johnny rolled his eyes as the two walked past the gas station. "Anyway, no. I actually appreciate their company."

"Yeah. Kujo's pretty cool, but he's got the emotional spectrum of a rock." Gyro let out a huff. "He didn't laugh at a single one of my jokes! He even said they sucked!"

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing how he couldn't laugh at a single one. He really must have no sense of humor." Johnny drawled out. "Plus if you think he's weird, you should see his brother. Jotaro's downright pleasant to be around compared to Kira."

"From the stories you've told me about him, I'll pass." Gyro crossed his arms to form an X.

Johnny turned and looked both ways before crossing the street to the bus stop with Gyro in toe. Having the family visit was very much appreciated, especially after all that happened with Nanako.

Johnny never communicated with his dad's side of the family after the accident. George probably wanted to keep quiet about the events that lead to his accident, and Johnny wasn't exactly willing to connect with his relatives at the time. His mom gave scarce details, so nobody in the family was sure about what had happened.

But he did remember Jotaro arriving in his hospital room despite his job, and Johnny remembered his grandfather being almost willing to bankrupt himself to put Johnny through surgery.

 _"Jotaro looked ready to punch someone back then."_ Johnny's mind shifted to his father. _"He's lucky Jotaro wasn't able to find him."  
_  
Johnny's thoughts about his father may not have been as poisonous as they were when he first arrived in Inaba, but they were still complicated and he wasn't going to let go of his anger towards the man anytime soon.

Still, Christmas wasn't exactly the time to dwell on stuff like this.

"Yo!" Johnny and Gyro turned their heads to the left and saw Yosuke walking towards them with the others behind him, all dressed in their winter gear. "You guys going to greet Jotaro-san and Joseph-san?"

"Yeah." Johnny looked at his watch. "They should be arriving soon."

"Merry Christmas Johnny." Yukiko said warmly with a smile. "I know it could be better with Nanako-chan and Dojima-san, but still..."

"But still there's no point in getting depressed over it!" Chie chimed in as she walked over and stood in front of Johnny, her hands on her hips with a cheeky smile. "They're recovering and we'll be visiting them soon!"

"Yeah! And I can give Nanako-chan the cookies I made at Junkyouin's place!" Teddie shouted as he held up a container with the word 'cookies' scribbled on in barely legible english.

"Which reminds me, you have to clean up the kitchen!" Gyro glared at Teddie lightly, who chuckled and shrunk back.

"I will... soon..."

"Well, please do it after we visit Nanako-chan Teddie." Rise walked over to Gyro and leaned against him. "We're having that little after-party when we leave Johnny's place, right?"

Johnny pointed at his mouth and bent his head down a bit, gagging silently which caused Yukiko to begin a giggling fit.

Chie eyed Rise and said, "Damn, you're one dangerous girl."

"Hey, you've got to be proactive with these kind of things."

"Hey Senpai, I finished these for you!" Kanji then tossed over a small package to Johnny, which he caught with his left hand. "I know it's not much, but I remember how you said you wanted to have some new hats n' stuff so..."

Johnny looked inside the package. Within it was a small hat made of blue fabric with tiny red hearts and stars on it, with two openings on the side for hair to come out. Underneath it was a dark blue scarf with a white star on the right end and a pink heart on the left. Finally there were two fingerless gloves made of blue wool, but with pink stars on the back of each.

All of it was, of course, hand-made.

"Thanks man." Johnny put the package underneath his arm. "I'll probably wear them this week or something."

"Well, it's certainly good to see that you're emotionally okay." Naoto spoke up while tipping her hat. "If Jotaro-san hadn't helped us, then..."

The statement did not need to be finished. Jotaro had arrived in Inaba shortly after Gyro had arrived, sent by the Speedwagon Corporation to help investigate the series of murders that had occurred in the area.

Johnny's family had several run-ins with supernatural happenings over the years, all because Johnny's great-great grandfather Jonathan had a run-in with a vampire named DIO.

Though Johnny didn't know about this until Jotaro told him when he arrived in Inaba.

Jotaro fought DIO and won using a power similar to Personas called a Stand. There wasn't much of a difference save for the fact that Jotaro could bring it out into the real world.

It was thanks to him that they were able to save Nanako from Namatame, as well as stop Adachi before he went to do some serious damage when he was caught red-handed. And his advice to keep a close eye on one of his friends did come in handy when...

"Hey Johnny, are you still having those weird dreams?"

"Hm?" Johnny looked at Chie, who was staring at him worriedly. "No, not really. Not anymore..."

"That's good. Those dreams and the way you described them sounded pretty damn freaky." Gyro breathed onto his hands to heat them.

Johnny gave a shrug. "Yeah, but they've stopped now. So we're all good." Johnny knew that his dreams were normally weird, but the ones he had the past few weeks were even more weird.

Of him and the others going to places out of time, of fighting against foes more frightening and dangerous than the likes of Shadows, Namatame, or Adachi. Of fighting a literal god on the very edge of the universe. Of Johnny himself fighting against said god alongside a teen in a black uniform with a gold chain on his collar in front of the throne of Heaven.

Johnny always made sure to leave out the part where he watched the god swallow them up.

He also did not mention the weird sense of dread that he had in the last visit to the TV World despite them all making it out okay...

"There it is!" Rise declared as she pointed down the street. Everyone looked to see the bus roll down the street before coming to a halt at the stop. The doors opened and out walked the massive form of Jotaro Kujo.

"Johnny. Good to see you." Jotaro gave a small nod to his relative. "You guys too."

"Thanks for coming." Johnny gave a small wave. "But you didn't really have to."

"But I'm here now. That's all that matters." Nothing in Jotaro's tone suggested that the statement was meant to be half-hearted.

 _"Can never freakin' read the guy..."  
_  
"I swear, that guy seems to be getting younger every time we see him." Gyro whispered to Johnny. "Isn't that freaky?"

"Honestly I'm kinda jealous." Rise gave a giggle. Everyone then began chuckling, only to stop when Jotaro shot them a light glare (Or was it just a glance? Was hard to tell the difference with Jotaro). Naoto was the only one of the group who had a light flush from the reaction they brought out from the stoic Jotaro.

"Oh? Did we get to Morioh already?" A shaky, old voice asked from the bus.

Jotaro sighed as he said, "Give me a break... We left there an hour ago Old Man."

"Did we?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I see..." It was at that moment, another figure exited the bus. It was an old man with a wrinkled face and completely grey hair. He was short and around Chie's height, slightly hunched over wearing a heavy brown coat as well as a white and black spotted hat. He also wore white gloves, heavy pants, and brown boots which matched his cane.

This was Johnny's grandfather, Joseph Joestar. Retired real estate tycoon who had a quick wit and sharp mind.

"Who were we visiting again?"

He was also incredibly senile now.

"Johnny old man." Jotaro replied.

Joseph blinked and went, "Eh?"

Johnny rolled his eyes and went closer to his grandfather. "Me Old Man! Johnny!"

"What was that? I don't hear so good..." Joseph complained which caused Johnny's teeth to grind together in frustration.

"JOHNNY OLD MAN!" Johnny shouted into his grandfather's ear.

"Ronnie Hawkins? But I was never much of a fan..." Joseph then squinted at Johnny and went, "Ah! Jonathan! That's right..."

"Ever think of giving him a hearing aid? It might help." Yukiko asked Jotaro, who simply sighed.

"He's already wearing one."

"Man, the years have not been kind to this guy..." Kanji grumbled as he shifted nervously.

"Hope he's going to be okay while walking around in the snow..." Chie frowned as she watched Johnny try to get away from Joseph as the old man tried to ruffle his hair. "I mean, he looks so old."

"Don't worry. He's too stubborn to die yet." Jotaro assured Chie with a light and rough chuckle.

That's when the cries of a baby echoed out.

"Oi, Old Man!" A new voice cried out. "Shizuka's really freaking out over here!"

"Oh no..." Joseph raised his arms to the bus. "Give her here... she must miss me."

Another new figure then exited the bus, and everyone's eyes widened at what they saw. It was a male teen who was 185 cm tall. He wore a dark purple winter coat that was buttoned up to the chest area which parted off to the sides. They were pinned down along the breast area by a golden peace sign in the right and a golden heart to the left, allowing all to see his green undershirt underneath that had a golden zipper on each side of his chest. The teen also wore golden anchors on the sides of his collar and golden arm bands over the sleeves of his wrist, highlighting the fact that the teen was incredibly fashionable even with a school-mandated uniform. But what made the teen stick out was his hair. A purple, extremely well-maintained pompadour which didn't seem to move or part with the wind. On each side of the back of his neck was a few strands of hair gelled together and stylized into a straight line outwards before dipping down. The teen also wore diamond stud earrings, which seemed to be not exactly that strange when his hair was a pompadour in this day and age.

In his hands dressed in a little purple coat, pants, mittens, and hat was a baby with sunglasses over her eyes and white make-up covering her face.

"Geez, we can't get her upset remember? She's still young and can't control her Stand..." The teen muttered as he handed off the baby to Joseph. The teen then turned towards the Inaba residents and smirked. "Uh, hey there!" He then gave a stiff bow and said, "My name's Josuke Higashikata! Sorry for intruding!"

"...Hi." Johnny finally replied, causing the teen to stand up. Johnny glanced at his hair. Was this guy seriously using that hairstyle? In this day and age? "Johnny Joestar. So... are you my grandfather's nurse or...?"

"He's your uncle." Jotaro stated bluntly.

The area went dead silent.

Johnny looked from Josuke to Joseph and then back again. "What?"

Josuke glared at Jotaro. "Jotaro-san, come on!"

"Might as well say it here and now rather than deal with troublesome questions.

"But how!?" Yosuke asked as he pointed at Joseph. "The guy is ancient! How could he have... I mean, isn't he married? Then that would mean...! He must've been... when he...!"

Joseph looked away, grumbling just a bit.

"Wow. You Joestars must have one hell of a sex drive." Gyro gave a low whistle. "You're gonna make your wife super happy Johnny!"

"Shut the hell up Gyro!"

"Oh, and that girl's name is Shizuka." Jotaro pointed to the baby. "She's your new aunt."

Johnny let out a few strangled noises at that.

"She's adopted, if that makes you feel any better." Jotaro added with a shrug.

"I don't think it does, Jotaro-san." Josuke replied sheepishly.

"Daddy, we're here already?"

The english sentence caught Johnny off by surprise. Exiting the bus and wearing a blue jacket with green spider-web designs was a young girl with green eyes that had her front bangs highlighted green and her black hair tied into two buns at the top sides of her head.

"Yes Jolyne, we're here." What surprised Johnny even more was how warm Jotaro sounded when he helped the young girl off the bus steps. "Were you tired from the trip."

"No way! I stayed up the whole time! Like a big girl!"

"Please tell me that's not another new aunt that I now have." Johnny begged Jotaro, who rolled his eyes.

"Of course not."

"Oh good, thank Go-"

"She's my daughter."

Everyone joined Johnny in his reaction. "WHAT!?"

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised to!" Josuke laughed out while scratching the back of his neck. "I really had a hard time picturing Jotaro-san with anybody!"

Naoto grumbled a bit, but remained silent.

Jolyne set her eyes on Johnny and asked, "So you're my cousin?"

Johnny gave a light cough as he said, "Y-Yeah, guess I am..."

"Well hello there!" Gyro shouted as he kneeled down to Jolyne. "Name's Gyro! Gyro Zeppeli! I'm your cousin's best friend, so if you need help getting mister sour-puss to open up just come to me!" Gyro grinned and showed off his grills. "Nyoho~!"

Jolyne giggled. "Your teeth are funny!"

"My jokes are even funnier!"

"No they are not." Jotaro replied with a glare.

Johnny stared at Jolyne for a second before giving a light chuckle. "You and Nanako are going to get along when she gets better."

"Hey guys, it's getting cold." Kanji stated as he rubbed his hands. "How about we warm up in the bookstore for a bit before the next bus to the hospital arrives?"

"Sounds GREAT to me!" Josuke shouted as he went up to Kanji. "So I heard from Jotaro-san that you're really good at making custom clothes..."

"Come along Jolyne. Lets go to the cook's court. Even though I don't know why, but I guess they really want to see a chief competition." Joseph grabbed Jolyne's hand and led her across the street.

"Is that really what they said grandpa?"

Naoto glanced at Jotaro before saying, "I-I will go to see if maybe I can show your daughter some interesting Japanese literature." She then rushed off, not hearing the 'good grief' Jotaro let out under his breath.

"She's so cute!" Yukiko cooed as she pinched Shizuka's cheeks, only to gasp as she brought them back. "Oh my."

"Waah! her skin came off! I can see her empty insides!" Chie cried out in freight.

"Oh wowie! So she's like me?" Teddie asked as he ran up to them.

"Come on Senpai! Let's go before we freeze to death!" Rise whined out as she dragged Gyro with her.

"Alirght, alright." Gyro grinned at Johnny and said, "See you inside Johnny!"

"Yeah." Johnny watched them all retreat into the store, a small smile settling on his face.

Who knew he would come to appreciate a simple sight like this?

"You have good friends Johnny." Jotaro stated suddenly, causing Johnny to look up to him. He noticed that Jotaro's face had become... rather melancholy. As if seeing this sight was warming his heart. As if he hadn't seen it for years. "Make sure you cherish them."

"..." Johnny had no idea what brought that about, but he gave a smile and nod as well. "Yeah. I know, and I will."

"Good." Jotaro's face then returned to its usual stony expression. "Too bad Giorno couldn't make it. You would've liked your Great Grand-Uncle."

"..." Johnny's eyes then widened as he let out a "HUH!? What!?" He then went as fast as he could after Jotaro and shouted, "Great Grand-Uncle!? What the hell does that mean! Hey, answer me damn it!"

Meanwhile, the snowflakes continued to fall.

This was going to be a wonderful Christmas...

* * *

 **xxXXxx**

 **Note: Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **This is just a little thing I made to celebrate both Christmas and the final episode of Diamond is Unbreakable airing! What a wild ride it has been!**

 **This snippet takes place at the end of the Persona Q/Eyes of Heaven Idea I have in mind, where Heaven Ascended DIO has been defeated and the normal JoJo and ADKoT universes have now combined, and everyone now has a happy ending. Including our Inaba teens. Jotaro's the only one that actually remembers anything though.**

 **This takes place in the happy ending. The actual ending of the actual story is not nearly as cheerful.**

 **Be sure to leave reviews on both this and A Different Kind of Truth. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 12

_You briefly rolled down the Flood Plains, contemplating on the bonds you have formed with your classmates over your shared traumatic experience._

"No, I'm only rolling down here because it's the only way back to that bastard's house!" Johnny yelled to the voice in his head. "Also, please tell me becoming f-f-f..."

 _Friends._

"Right, becoming that with Chie is enough to make the nose guy stop bothering me." Johnny shivered at the memory of the Nose Man. "Please, at least assure me that."

 _Well..._

"Salutations, friend of Chie's!" Yukiko Amagi cried out while waving at Johnny.

"Oh god damn it, more social interaction. And it's with a girl." Johnny grumbled out in misery.

 _Chie Satonaka is a girl._

"I meant a girly girl."

"Hi!" Yukiko Amagi walked up in front of Johnny and said, "I'm wearing a kimono because I'm filling in at the inn we run!"

"Don't care. Screw off." Johnny replied as he continued rolling away. Yukiko's mouth went agape with shock while a tear became to roll out of her right eye.

 _That's just cold man..._

"Oh like I care!"

 _Later!_

Johnny sat with Nanako at the table eating dinner, but not before spitting into Dojima's food and making sure at least 25% of his soup consisted of spit. Johnny chewed on over cooked rice as he and Nanako watched TV.

" _As you can see, Yukiko Amagi is wearing a kimono while working at the inn her family runs!"_ The TV Reporter announced before leering at Yukiko. " _And I must say, I love what it's doing for your figure!"_

"Um..."

" _So are you free later? I have this special microphone that..."_

Johnny laughed as the pervy reporter was then kneed in the crotch by Yukiko before she began screaming. The reporter was then tackled by two cops and viciously beaten on live television. Nanako stared at her cousin wide eyed in shock of his enjoyment of pain being inflicted on someone else.

 _Say, maybe you should watch the Midnight Channel tonight!_

"Yeah, sure I'll get right on it!" Johnny said absentmindedly and howled in laughter as a cop then brought out a taser on the reporter.

 _Later that night..._

Johnny snored on his couch as the TV glowed yellow and showed Yukiko Amagi, in her kimono, on the screen. His eyes briefly clenched from the light... but then Johnny threw his blanket over the TV and covered it completely. Johnny then smiled before snuggling more on his couch and continued to sleep.

* * *

 **xxXXxx**

Johnny snored peacefully as he laid back. The weekends truly were the best! No school, no worries, and the birds were practically singing! Nothing could wake Johnny from his sleep now...

"Um, you do know Japan has school on Saturdays right?" Nanako asked as she poked her head out of the door.

Johnny's eyes opened and he looked at the clock with it being thirty minutes to eight.

"GAAAAAH!" Johnny shouted as he leapt off his bed and tried to put on his uniform, which was a lot harder than it sounded when your legs weren't complying.

"WAAAAH!" Nanako cried out as Johnny continued to scream.

"GAAAAH/WAAAAH!" Johnny and Nanako continued to scream as Johnny crawled out from his room and thrust himself into his wheelchair before racing out the door.

 _What a great way to start the morning!_

"Shut up..." Johnny panted out while laying his head on his desk.

"Still talking to voices in your head dude?" Yosuke asked with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe you should cal for help or somethi-"

Suddenly, the door opened and Chie began screaming "YUKIKO'S MISSING! YUKIKO'S MISSING!" The then ran over to Johnny and grabbed him by the shoulders before shaking him. "YUKIKO'S MISSING!"

"Oooh yeah..." Johnny muttered out as he was treated like a rag by Chie.

"Dude, maybe it's connected to the Midnight Channel!" Yosuke declared as he got up from his desk. "Quick, what did you see on it last night!?"

"...It was on last night?"

Suddenly Yosuke got in his face and shouted, "HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO DO THE ONE THING THAT LETS US GO TO TV WORLD AND GO TO SLEEP!?"

"YUKIKO'S MISSING!" Chie continued to cry out, tears streaming down her eyes.

 _See what happens when you don't take this investigation seriously?_

"Eh..."

Suddenly, Chie's phone began ringing. She then stopped shaking Johnny (much to the American's dissapointment) and answered it. "Hello? Oh! It's Yukiko! Yay!"

"Awww..." Johnny then shook his head. "Well, at least they'll be off my case now."

"I mean, if you were gone at least I'll still have Johnny around to rely on me, but you're my number one!"

"...I'm sorry, what?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _No time for that! Time to watch the midnight channel!_

"I think this is a lot more fucking important!" But before Johnny could object more, he was already in his room. "Damn it..." He then looked at the clock and saw that it was thirty minutes until midnight. "Well at least I got some time to kill.

At Midnight... The Midnight Channel came into being and you watched a shocking scene play out.

Yukiko Amagi beamed as as was dressed as a pretty fucking princess, saying in a cute voice "Guess who's wearing her kitty panties!"

 _Or at least you would if you were paying more than the bare minimum attention!_

"Oh no, not Yukiko." Johnny intoned emotionlessly as he turned a page of his fashion magazine. His eyes widened as he turned it vertically and the centerfold rolled out. "Oh yeah..." Johnny grinned as looked the centerfold up and down, some drool coming out of his mouth. "I am going to look hot in this outfit!"

 _Sigh... well, beggars can't be choosers when it comes to main characters._

* * *

 **To Be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Note:** **Haven't made one of these in a while. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **A** **nyone is welcome to add their own little snippets on this 'abridged' thing as well! Just send them to me and they'll be posted whenever!**

 **Be sure to leave reviews on both this and A Different Kind of Truth. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated.**


End file.
